My Little Pony Equestria Girls: The Moons of Canterlot High 2
by DamianKastle
Summary: Upon hearing about the fame the Rainboom's have gotten for their little mooning incident during the big game, the Dazzlings return to school and attempt to upstage them by exposing themselves as well. Not happy with being replaced and not willing to let the Dazzling's get control again the Rainboom's challenge them to a contest to see who has the best butts in school.
1. Prologue

**My Little Pony Equestria Girls: The Moons of Canterlot High 2**

 **Chapter 1**

Adagio, Aria, and Sonata sat in the same secluded booth at the Sweet Shoppe. Gone were their flashy, rocker-eqsue outfits, instead they were replaced by the same drab hoodies and jeans they wore before coming to school. They sat there in silence until a young man came over with a tray of drinks.

"Here you go; a hot chocolate with extra whipped cream and strawberry syrup," he said setting the drink in front of Adagio. "A tropical juice blend on ice and chocolate shake with a cherry on top."

He set the juice and shake in front of Aria and Sonata, respectively, and left. They had their drinks in silence, save for Sonata who slurped hers down quickly before clutching her head in pain.

"Argh!" she groaned. "Brain freeze!"

Aria snorted "Can't freeze what you don't have," she said

Sonata stuck her tongue out childishly at Aria before going back to her drink. Adagio sipped her hot chocolate quietly and let her mind wander. But no matter how she tried to left her mind drift, no matter how she'd hoped to think of something else, her mind kept drifting back to the same thing.

Their defeat.

It had been a few weeks since Canterlot High's Battle of the Bands. A few weeks since The Dazzlings had been beaten by The Rainboom's and left completely powerless. They were once the center of attention, adored by all. And now they were pushed back into the shadows, where no one could see them.

All because of those girls.

Adagio reached into the front pocket of her hoodie, pulling out a piece of her shattered ruby pendant. She stared at the gem fragment longingly, it had been the key to their success. By a sheer stroke of luck Starswirl had neglected to remove them before banishing them to this world. But now they were broken, and they had no magic left without them.

"So..." said Aria's gruff snarky voice, "Any idea on what our next move is oh fearless leader?"

Adagio looked over to her pigtailed cohort. "The same moves we've been making." she said. "Survive until tomorrow."

Aria twirled the straw in her hand. "Yeah," she said her words soaked with sarcasm. " _That's_ been working out _so well_ for us lately"

Adagio gave a frustrated grunt. "Well if you have a better idea, I'd _love_ to hear it," she said

"Let's go back to school." Aria said. "We can still make everyone love us. We can still..."

"And how can we do _that_?" Adagio questioned. "We don't have our pendants anymore. We can't feed on their negative energy now and everyone _hates us_ , so there's no _point_ if we can't get our magic back."

"Well it would be _something_ else, at least." Aria shot back. "We've just been going from place to place doing absolutely _nothing_. We could least try and get out there and..."

Adagio reached into her hoodie's front pocket, removed the shards of her gem and put them on the table.

"Without our voices?" Adagio asked. "We can't sing now, so who's going to want to listen to _us_?"

Aria growled in frustration, tugging at the end of one of her pigtails. "I'm sick of this!" she said. "We can't just drift around town forever."

"Yeah" Sonata said. "This is boring. I'm tired of doing nothing all day."

"Not that you did much of anything before we lost our powers..." Aria mumbled under her breath

"Everyday it's the same thing." Adagio said. "We go places and sit around doing nothing until they ask us to leave, you two complain, then we go back to the shelter. I'm sick of that drafty old place, I think I'm catching a cold there."

Sonata pulled a napkin from the dispenser and blew her nose loudly, as if to prove her point. Aria gave a disgusted groan as Sonata tossed, the now dripping wet, napkin into a nearby garbage can.

"Thanks I guess..." Aria said standing up and moving to sit by Adagio. "I was hoping for another reason to keep away from you."

Adagio slumped over, her elbows propped up on the table. "Do you think I _want_ to keep doing this?" she asked as she swept the remains of her gem into her hand and put it back in her pocket. "I _hate_ living like this. I _miss_ our magic, I miss having everyone adore us."

Adagio ground her teeth in anger. "If it wasn't for those girls we'd have our full powers again," she said. "What I wouldn't do for a chance to get even with them…"

Adagio drank down the last of her hot chocolate and stormed out of the Sweet Shoppe, with Aria and Sonata at her heels.

"I'll give you this." Adagio said. "I'm just as tired of the same old routine as _you_ are."

"Then let's do something about it." Aria said. "So what if we don't have our magic, and we can't sing. Other people in this world have fame, have people fawning over them. There's got to be _something_ we can do to get that for ourselves. Some way that we can..."

Aria glanced behind her, noticing Sonata was standing at one of the tables outside the Sweet Shop, reading a newspaper someone had left behind.

Aria grumbled at how her 'ally' was so easily distracted

"Hurry up, Sonata," she said

Sonata didn't move an inch. She appeared to be completely mesmerized by what was on the newspaper, her face slowly reddening

"Sonata!" Adagio called out. "Come on!"

Adagio and Aria walked up to Sonata, still wordlessly staring at the newspaper. Her face was beginning to resemble a cherry. Aria took the newspaper from her ditzy teammate.

"What's so interesting about... ooh..." Aria looked at the front page. Her jaw dropped and she threw the newspaper back on the table. "UGH, GROSS!"

Adagio took the newspaper, looked at the front page, and her eyes were met by a picture of the plump posteriors of six teenage girls, perfectly lined up side by side.

"Wha..." Adagio began her own face beginning to turn red. "What the...what is..."

Aria peeked over Adagio's shoulder to read the newsprint. "Local teen girls moon crowd at a game between the Canterlot High Wondercolts and the Everfree Timberwolves," she read. "Aren't those..."

"The same girls who we went up against in the Battle of the Bands." Adagio said, her voice getting angry as she crumpled the paper a bit.

Aria snorted back a laugh. "Talk about full exposure," she said, amused. "How embarrassing!"

"Y-Yeah!" Sonata said still blushing but laughing. "R-Really embarrassing!"

As the other two laughed in amusement Adagio stared at the newspaper. The girls who defeated them, upstaged them we're in the newspaper. And there was no doubt that dozens, possibly even hundreds, of people had seen them like this. Then she noticed two people walking by.

"Hey, what do you think of those mooning girls from Canterlot High?" One guy asked, curiously.

"Aw, man, those girls are _so_ hot! And their butts? _Massive_!" The other one added.

"I'll say. You know they're actually getting _praise_ for their butts instead of ridicule?"

"Oh yeah and they deserve it! I know _I_ wouldn't mind getting mooned by them."

"Yeah, same here."

Then, after hearing their words Adagio's lips we're beginning to curl into an evil smile.

"Girls," she spoke up. They turned to her. "|I think I've got an idea on how to make everyone adore us again."

Aria grunted. " _How_?"

"Let's just say it involves getting a little... _over exposed_ ," she said, sinisterly.

* * *

 **Author's Note: This is a collab with fimfiction writer 'TheScarletSentinel'. He did this chapter and I will do the next and so on and so forth.**


	2. Praise the Moons

**Chapter 2**

While the Dazzling were out busy scheming, life continued on at Canterlot High. Aside from the 'incident' that occurred during the big game not too long ago, things had pretty much returned to normal for a lot of the students, aside from six in particular. One nerdy student looked through a small window in the foyer and spotted something that made him very excited.

"Hey, everyone! They're coming! They're coming!" he told them all. They cheered in response.

As if on cue, the front doors were quickly pushed open and six lovely ladies stepped through; Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rarity and Sunset Shimmer, the Canterlot Six also known as the Rainboom's and the Mooning Girls. The students cheered for them.

"Hello, Canterlot High!" Rainbow said, enthusiastically. "Tell me, what pop up after the sun goes down? The…"

"Moon! Moon! Moon!" The crowd chanted.

"Do you mean… the moon orbiting our planet or…" Rainbow began before she turned, bent down a little, pulled down her skirt and shorts and exposed her bare blue, athletic butt to them. " _This_ moon!"

The crowd cheered even louder then before, some even wolf whistled and howled to what Rainbow was showing them. She even gave her butt a little wiggle to excite them even more. Rainbow herself got a little excited herself and felt a slight chill go through her body as she rapidly moved the small amount of fat on her rump all over the place.

"Thank you, Rainbow Dash!" The nerdy kid said.

"No, no, don't thank me, your quite welcome." Rainbow smiled as she stood up straight and pulled up her skirt and shorts.

"You shouldn't spoil them like that Rainbow Dash." Sunset advised.

"She's right, you can't just show 'em your rump every time they ask." Applejack agreed.

"And why not? They _love_ it! Am I right?" Rainbow asked the crowd, who cheered in response. The rainbow haired girl, smirked, having proven her point.

"But we already promised Principal Celestia that we wouldn't expose ourselves too much to them…" Fluttershy noted. "Although… I'd rather not flash my butt at people at all personally."

"But you still do it." Rainbow pointed out.

"I know… I just can't help it… I'm not good with peer pressure…" Fluttershy sighed.

"Come on you guys, our little mooning stunt turned us into _queens!_ Not laughing stocks!" Rainbow expressed. "Let's freaking it enjoy it, shall we?"

"I know _I_ am!" Pinkie piped up. "Me and Rarity even learned how to twerk!"

"What's a 'twerk'?" Fluttershy inquired.

"Oh, it's a special dance involving my now favorite body part." Rarity stated as she and Pinkie stepped forward. "And while I admit it is a bit vulgar and… uncouth, it quite fun. Observe."

She and Rarity then turned, dropped their skirts like Rainbow did, got into a low squatting position and started moving their hips up and down, effectively making their butt cheeks jiggle both ways and the crowd _loved_ it, which was indicated by their even louder cheers.

"Ooh!" Some of the others said, stunned and blushing. Fluttershy, who blushed redder then any of them, covered her eyes.

"Boy, you can bounce a _quarter_ off Pinkie's butt!" One guy said.

"Go ahead and try it!" Pinkie encouraged as she stopped twerking and turned in his direction "Take your best shot"

"Ok!" The guy said before he took out a quarter and flipped it at Pinkie's rump. Upon making contact it bounced and went flying back towards him

"Whoa!" Most of the students in the crowd said in awe.

"Yes! I _knew_ eating that extra cake would do me good!" The party girl beamed.

"So _that's_ why they look bigger then usual." Applejack realized.

"Yep! All part of the plan!" Pinkie nodded.

Rarity then checked her phone, which beamed. "Meanwhile, _I_ have twenty more dates thanks to this," she smiled. Money was then tossed and landed near their boots. "Ooh! And some extra change for said dates, all for continuing the show!"

"Isn't that… _wrong_?" Fluttershy pointed out, feeling uneasy.

"Maybe… but we can't exactly stop them." Rarity shrugged.

"Still… I think Fluttershy might be right guys…" Sunset voiced.

"Ah, we'll worry about that all later, right now… let's just get moving, go to class and enjoy the _bootylicious_ fame that we've been awarded!" Rainbow Dash smirked as she began to walk off, with a ton of boys following her. Rarity and Pinkie soon stopped their twerking and separated, along with Applejack while Fluttershy and Sunset standing by themselves and looking concerned.

"Do you have a bad feeling too?" The shy girl inquired to Sunset.

"Yeah… not only is the fame started to go to their heads a little… but if there's one thing I've learned… is that if something seems to good to be true… it usually is." Sunset stated, with a narrow eyed look.

* * *

As the day went on most of the girls were need enjoying the fame they were getting for showing off their butts and doing everything they could to please their fans, as well as have a little fun with their now favorite body parts. For starters, Pinkie was currently in the library and sitting on top of a photocopy machine, her skirt and panties around her ankles and the light from the machine going up and down her rear while photos came out below. She giggled as this happened.

Then Miss Cheerilee walked over to her, clearly upset… more so then usual.

"Miss Pinkie Pie, what in the world are you _doing_?" she asked, demandingly.

Pinkie then hopped off the machine. "Just making butt copies with my signature on them in exchange for a piece of candy," she replied, innocently.

"Ugh, do you know how dangerous and _unsanitary_ that is?" Cheerilee questioned, disgusted.

"Hmm… no, haven't really given it much thought." Pinkie admitted with a shrug. She then picked up the stack of photos and held one up to Cheerilee, on it was a perfect copy of Pinkie's fat, squishy and of course _doughy_ pink rear pressed against the flat surface of the machine, it practically filled up the whole picture. "But take a look at _this_! Pretty good shot huh?"

Cheerilee recoiled. "Miss Pie!" she blushed.

Pinkie smiled at her picture. "Yeah, it is good. Now… time to sign!" she declared before she began signing her name on every picture of her butt she had, faster then anyone can see for that matter. The librarian/teacher groaned.

"What is this school coming too?" she muttered as she walked off. Once Pinkie Pie was done she held up another picture.

"Who wants a signed copy of a picture of my rump?" The party girl called out. "The charge is just one piece of candy!"

Multiple students started to raise their hands and chant. 'Me! Me! Me!' over and over till Cheerilee shushed them.

"Quiet!" she whispered, sternly.

"Gee… what got into _her_ undies?" Pinkie Pie remarked to the crowd, who laughed in response, causing Cheerilee to storm off again.

* * *

Elsewhere, Applejack was getting a few things out of her locker when a couple of guys appeared around her, she didn't seem all that surprised.

"Hey, AJ! How about a peek?" One said.

"Yeah, whatcha got under that skirt today?" Another guy added.

"Oh, you boys are in for a treat." Applejack smirked as she turned around, reached behind her and grabbed the edges of her denim skirt. "I got a new pair just for ya'll. Hope ya like it."

The boys all nodded eagerly and licked their lips as they panted like a bunch of hungry dogs while Applejack lifted her skirt up and revealed that she had a tight little red thong wedged between the crack of her firm, muscular orange cheeks, each with something written on one of them. One cheek read 'Apple' and the other read 'Bottom'.

"Ooh!" The boys all said in awe. Applejack smirked even bigger and could almost hear blood coming out of their noses and their 'equipment' spring up.

"Nice ain't it?" she remarked.

"Oh yeah… very nice…" One of the guys confirmed nodding, along with his friends. One even put a dollar bill between the waist band of her thong, surprising her.

"Oh! Uh… thank ya." Applejack said, taking the dollar. "Not really necessary but thanks."

"Anything for one of the moon goddesses…" The third guy proclaimed, drooling a bit.

"Moon _what_?" Applejack before she noticed the three guys kneeling and bowing to her, or more specifically… her _butt_.

"Praise the moon! Praise the moon! Praise the moon!" They chanted, weirding Applejack out as she rubbed the back of her head and chuckled nervously.

* * *

Around the same time, Rarity was walking through the hall with a smile while everyone present got out of her way and stared at her while she reached her locker and began to open it. Just then, she felt something beginning to lift up the back of her skirt and yelped as she spun around and covered her rear while seeing that it is several more boys, one of them being named Brawly Beats, holding a stick.

"And just _what_ do you think you are doing!?" Rarity questioned.

"Uh… sorry Rarity but uh… we were just wondering if…" Brawly began.

"If you would give us a peek?" His friend cut in.

"If you want to see my derriere you'll have to wait in line like all the others." Rarity stated as she held her nose up and continued doing what she was doing.

"Aw, come on! At least give us a twerk!" The other one begged.

Rarity paused, thought for a moment then gained a smile on her face as she turned around. "Alright then, since I am in a generous mood today," she said.

"Oh _thank you_ , Miss Rarity!" One guy said, gratefully.

"Yeah, thanks a bunch." Brawly nodded.

The Diamond Dog boys then popped up from out of nowhere and started panting like _real_ dogs.

"Yes! Now go on! Give us a twerk!" Rover said, loudly.

"Very well. Now… ladies and gentlemen!" Rarity announced, dramatically. "Presenting the rampant rump-shaking of the ravishing… _Rarity_!"

Rarity turned around, undid her skirt and pulled it down along with her underwear, pressed her hands against the lockers and stuck her butt out before bending her knees a bit and shaking her rear up and down as she moved it from left to right much to the crowd's delight as they cheered while the flesh on her beautifully plump but lean looking rump bounced up and down

"Ooh… it's so uncouth but it's worth it!" Rarity expressed, gradually letting the thrill get to her as she giggled. After a few minutes she stopped and pulled up her skirt and panties. "Alright everyone that's enough for now, if want another show I have an opening during lunch."

While a bit disappointed the crowd seemed to understand and dispersed, then Rarity noticed her sister Sweetie Belle and her friends Apple Bloom and Scootaloo talking.

"Hey, I'll bet we could get a lot of hits if _we_ twerked!" She heard her sister say.

"Yeah, plus we'll get lots of good comments too!" Apple Bloom added.

"Totally, _way_ better ones then our _last_ video." Scootaloo expressed.

"Come on, let's do it!" Sweetie Belle declared as she and her friends ran off before Rarity could call out to him.

"Oh dear… what have I unleashed?" Rarity wondered, to herself.

* * *

While Rarity worried about the repercussions of her actions, Rainbow was basking in the praise she was getting from them. As she walked down the hall, getting everybody's attention and causing them to cheer.

"Look it's Rainbow Dash!"

"Wow! Rainbow Dash!"

"She's _so_ hot!" One guy remarked.

" _Really_ hot…" A girl said, causing some to be surprised. "And dat _ass_!"

Rainbow Dash stopped, looked down toward her skirt covered bottom and smirked. "Wanna see? Only five dollars."

The girl handed her a five dollar bill. "It's worth every penny!" she expressed. "Now show us the butt!"

"Oh, I'll do better then _that_ , I'll even _pose_ for you all… that is… if you can pay." Rainbow stated and soon enough, kids all held money toward her which she quickly took before immediately dropped everything that was covering her lower body and began posing for them, just for fun.

She did one pose where she pretended to be caught, with her rump up and her eyes as wide as dinner plates and another one where she rubbed both her cheeks and smacked one of them and during the whole thing everyone's camera phone's flashed over and over again.

As this continued, Fluttershy watched from afar with a worried, and blushing, look on her face. "Oh dear… not again…" she muttered. She knew the fame was getting to Rainbow's head again, like it did during the Battle of the Bands and that their really was no way of snapping her out of. She could only worry what would happen if their fame stopped.

* * *

Later on, it was time for Gym and all the girls in the girls locker room were stripping down and getting into their Gym attire. Fluttershy was the first and had just taken off her skirt and panties, which some of the girls noticed. When something from her locker ends up falling out she began to bend over to pick it up causing her butt to go up, only to stop when she heard giggling behind her.

She turned to a few girls behind her. "What?"

"Oh, nothing." One said, still smiling.

Turning her attention to her fallen item, Fluttershy started to bend over again and just like last time the girls behind her giggled and laughed while her slightly chubby butt jigged a bit.

"Big butt! Big butt! Fluttershy has a big butt!" They sang mockingly.

Fluttershy blushed bright red as she spun around and covered herself. "What!? No! No, I don't!" she denied, a bit teary eyed.

"Oh yes you _do_!" One of the girls stated as they stepped forward, making her back.

"Yeah, you should probably go on a _diet_!" The second girl told her. "That thing is _ginormous_!"

"It could crush us all!" The last one added, overly dramatic which made them laugh, embarrassing Fluttershy even more.

"Hey, why do you even bother wearing clothes anyway? We've _all_ seen you _naked_ , you _and_ your friends, ever since that Mooning incident." The leader of the three informed her.

"Yeah, you may be loved for it _now_ but sooner or later people are gonna see you girls for the _bimbo's_ you are." The second girl told her, bluntly. To Fluttershy that last one really stun and she lowered her head.

"Plus I think it is time I tell you what people are saying behind your back; Nice Ass, Buttershy!" The third one mocked, causing the three to laugh even more while Fluttershy continued to blush, humiliated until Sunset stood in front of her.

"That's enough," she said. "Leave her alone."

"Or _what_?"

"Or…" The former queen bee began before she turned around and grabbed the back edges of her skirt, as well as her undies. " _This_!"

Sunset swiftly bent over and pulled her skirt and panties right down to her knees while she stuck her firm, supple and perfectly round rear into the air and flashed the three heckling girls. They all reacted with disgust and surprise.

"EW!"

"That is _so_ gross!"

"My eyes!"

The three girls then ran off to who knows where while Sunset pulled her skirt and panties back up with a smirk, clearly.

"You ok?" she asked Fluttershy.

"Yeah…" The shy girl nodded before looking away. "I just wish what happened at the game didn't happen…"

Sunset nodded, understandingly. "Yeah… I do to sometimes… but we can't change the past," she told her. "All we can do is face the future, _together_."

Fluttershy smiled and nodded back, comforted by her words.

* * *

Some time later, the Humane Six were seated at their usual spot in the cafeteria, just eating and minding their own business while everyone around them stared at them from all directions. Some had looks of admiration, some had looks of lust and greed and the minority just had distain.

Rainbow Dash sighed as she relaxed. "This is _the life_ …"

Fluttershy looked at some of the girls glaring at them and/or talking about them and snickering and flinched.

"I don't know about that…" she admitted, sinking in her chair.

"Ah, don't worry shy, they'll get over it, you'll see." Applejack comforted her.

"Yeah, and now that we're famous, it's time to cash in!" Rainbow Dash smirked as she held up a few dollars. "Check out all the green I made giving free butt shots to people!"

She tossed some of the money up and let it rain down on them.

"Getting a little _greedy_ are we?" Rarity pointed out, raising a brow.

"Not to mention full of herself, _again_." Sunset Shimmer stated, a bit sternly.

Rainbow chuckled. "Relax! Like I said; that mooning incident turned us into _queens_! You gotta accept that, or at the very least _enjoy it_."

"I know I am!" Pinkie piped up as she sat up a bit, raised her skirt and flashed some people behind them, causing them to faint.

"Just to warn you Rainbow; even the greatest of rulers and the greatest of kingdoms and empires have to fall sometime." Sunset stated.

Rainbow scoffed. " _Please_! Who could _possibly_ top _our_ awesome butts?" she asked.

As soon as she said this, as if she had just tempted fate, the doors to the cafeteria burst open and three familiar faces walked in; Adagio, Aria and Sonata AKA The Dazzlings, all wearing their hoods and jeans and had evil smirks on their faces. Everyone gasped when they saw them.

"Guess whose back?" Adagio announced, in a sing-song voice.

"Ah! The Dazzlings!" Pinkie cried out.

"Oh no!" Fluttershy yelped.

"Ugh, not _those_ dorks, again!" Rainbow remarked, annoyed and upset.

"What are _you three_ doing here? I thought you ya'll ran off and weren't coming back, which we pretty much forced you to do." Applejack said, folding her arms. Many of the other students began to agree with her and call out to them angrily.

"Yes, well you may have defeated us _once_ and kicked us out onto the streets…" Adagio began.

"But we're ready for you this time." Aria stated.

"Yeah! This time we are _so_ not gonna lose!" Sonata added. She quickly changed her tune. "By the way, do you have any tacos?"

The other two Dazzling's groaned and face palmed.

"Why are you doing this? You can't sing _and_ you don't have your magic pendants to help you absorb our magic." Sunset pointed out.

"My dear Sunset Shimmer, who said anything about using _magic_ to beat you?" Adagio smirked.

"Beg pardon?" Rarity inquired.

"Let's just say we read about your little 'incident' in the paper." Aria said.

"Which I found!" Sonata spoke up, waving her hand.

"And _that's_ when we knew…" Adagio started to say before she and her fellow sirens, unbuttoned their jeans and pulled down the zippers. The Rainboom's then started to get a feeling of dread as they slowly started to figure out what was happening. The Dazzlings then turned around. "…that the only way to beat you all…"

As she said this, she and the rest of the Dazzling's turned around, their backs facing the crowd. They then bent down a little as they grabbed the edges of their pants, as well as the waistbands of their panties.

"…was to do… _this_!"

The three girls pulled their jeans down, baring their backsides to the girls. Sonata had the clear definition of a 'bubble butt', it was big, perfectly round and served as a complement to her slender figure. Aria's was a bit smaller than Sonata's, but was curved just enough to resemble the shape of a heart, the resemblance to which was enhanced by her pinkish-purple skin. But topping them both was Adagio. With her hips, slightly wider than both her teammates, and all the size and plumpness of a pair of basketballs. She bucked her hips back, sending the surface of her booty sloshing in all directions like a pair of water balloons.

Rainbow Dash and Pinkie's jaws dropped, Sunset and Fluttershy's faces turned bright red, Rarity gagged and turned away and Applejack shielded her eyes with her hat.

"What do you think, Rainboom's?" Adagio said, smiling smugly. "Are you enjoying the show?"

Everyone else in the cafeteria quickly gasped in shock and began to react much better then the Rainboom's were.

"Whoa, baby!"

"Look at those _butts_!"

"My word! Their even bigger then the Rainboom's!"

"Dude, did they all sit in sugar because those are some _sweet butts_!"

"Thanks!" Sonata smiled. "Hey, watch this!"

The Dazzlings then put their hands on their hips and starting wiggling them like they used to, causing everyone to stare at their wobbly rears in awe, like they did hen they were under their control. Some even began to take pictures.

"Just call me, Adagio… Dat-azzle." The leader of the Dazzlings smirked, as she gave her rump another wiggle. This caused the crowd to cheer loudly and scream for more while the Rainboom's just sat and watched in shock. Rainbow Dash finally broke the deafening silence.

"Oh sh…"


	3. New Moons Rising

**Chapter 3**

Rainbow Dash stormed down the sidewalk, her friends hot on her heels. She opened the door to the Sweet Shoppe and sat down in a chair at their usual table, stewing in anger and embarrassment.

"I can't believe those jerks." Rainbow said. "Showing up at school again just to steal our spotlight!"

"At least they don't have their magic." Sunset said as she sat down. "They're just three ordinary teenage girls now."

"Three ordinary girls who are _taking our fame!_ " Rainbow griped as the rest of her friends sat down. "Just who the heck do those Dazzlings think they are anyway?"

"A team of evil emotion eating monsters from another world who lost their magic in a musical showdown against us and are now back for revenge by trying to take away the fame and popularity that we gathered by copying what we did to get it" Pinkie Pie answered, smiling.

"Yeah... we kinda figured that out ourselves Pinkie Pie..." Applejack told her, flatly.

"Well she asked." Pinkie reasoned.

"I agree with Rainbow Dash…" Fluttershy piped up, quietly. "Even without their magic, I don't like that they're back."

"Or showing us what's _below_ their backs..." Rarity added, with a shiver. "Did you see the _size_ of those things!?"

"Yeah, and I thought _we_ had the biggest and cutest booties in the school..." Pinkie pointed out.

Rainbow leaned back in her chair. "It's not right," she said. "They can't do this. Mooning is _our_ thing. They can't just come in to our school and try and shove us off top of the social ladder."

"Technically they're still enrolled as Canterlot High students." Sunset said. "And we can't go to Principal Celestia and Principal Luna about it. Since they're fine with us doing what we do, there's no reason to think they wouldn't let the Dazzlings do it too. So long as they keep it under control that is."

Rainbow threw her hands in the air. "So what are we going to do then?" she asked.

"Maybe it'll all blow over?" Fluttershy voiced, hopefully. "I mean... they aren't exactly very liked..."

"They were certainly liked a lot in the cafeteria." Rainbow stated, crossing her arms and looking bitter.

"Look Rainbow, I don't like the Dazzlings be back anymore then you do, but we can't force people to like us more then somebody else, no matter how twisted they are." Applejack reasoned. "If we do, we're no better then they are."

Rainbow sighed. "I guess," she said. "And besides, those girls needed mind control to get people to like them before. Even with the reaction they got at lunch today, I doubt they'll get far by copying us."

"I dunno…" Pinkie said. "Adagio's got even more junk in her trunk than Rarity. And that's really _saying something._ "

Rarity gave an enormous gasp, her face going pink. "How dare you!?" she said, upset.

"What? In this case it's a _compliment_! Something you should be _proud_ of!" Pinkie beamed. She then raised her rear off the seat a little. "I know _I_ am!"

Pinkie then licked her hand and slapped her cheek with it before rubbing it, effectively giving her rump a little 'kiss'.

Rarity looked down at hers and smiled. "Well... I did say it's now my favorite body part..." she admitted

"Not that it wasn't _before_ …" Fluttershy said, quietly

Rarity gave her a confused look. "Excuse me?" she inquired, confused.

"Well..." Fluttershy said blushing a bit "I remember how you were dancing at the Fall Formal so...

The pink on Rarity's face deepened into a raspberry color. "Oh..." she said clearing her throat nervously. "...yes… um... _that_.."

"Never mind _that_ , what are we gonna do about the Sirens and their big butts?" Rainbow questioned, upset.

"Like Applejack said; we'll just have to deal with it." Sunset stated, seriously. "But if things look like their getting out of hand..."

"Like if they try using those booties of theirs to get people do what they want, like we kinda did only worse, and do us in..." Applejack continued.

Pinkie then hopped onto the table. "Then we step up..." she started to say before bending over, lifting up her skirt and revealing her butt for all too see. "And give 'em the _mooning of a lifetime_!"

There were a few cheers, but they were drowned out by the sound of another girls voice "Hey! Put that _away_ will ya!" she shouted. "We are _trying_ to _eat_!"

Pinkie lowered her skirt and quickly sat back down with a blush just nearly visible through the pink of her face. "Sorry!" she called back.

* * *

THE NEXT DAY

The gym coaches had their class running laps today. Most of the students hated running laps, but Applejack didn't mind too much. She was one of the more athletic students, plus she was no stranger to sweating out in the sun, so this wasn't too hard of a task for her to do.

She huffed and puffed as she ran around the track outside the school gym. She was slightly winded, but she barely noticed any fatigue. She was more focused on one of the students running ahead of her. A pink skinned student with teal and purple hair tied in waist-length pigtails.

Aria Blaze from the Dazzlings.

Applejack's eyes narrowed as she watched Aria run. She was sure that she was enough to speed past her, but she felt that it was a smarter idea to hang back and watch her from behind. To make sure that she couldn't try anything funny.

Aria wiped the sweat from her forehead with the back of her hand, and stopped to rest beside the bleachers.

"Phew," she said. "It's so hot and sticky out today."

She stuck her thumb in the waistband of her gym short and pulled the band out. "Good thing I'm wearing loose shorts," she said. "They're so much cooler."

Then, as soon as she pulled out the band, her shorts suddenly fell down to her ankles, where she revealed that was wearing no underwear and their was a message written on her posterior. One cheek read 'Kiss' and the other said 'Me'. Upon seeing this everyone screeched to a halt in front of her, stunned beyond belief, especially Applejack.

"Hey! That's _my_ thing!" she realized, getting mad.

"Aria! Pull those shorts back up! And get better gym shorts while your at it!" They all heard the coach yell out.

Aria turned out, with a fake looking innocent look. "Oops, sorry, didn't think that would happen..."

"Yeah, right..." Applejack muttered under her breath.

"Besides..." Aria began with a smirk as everyone got a little closer to her and her booty, while panting heavily. "I don't think _these guys_ seem to mind the view."

Applejack growled as her face became red. "Why that little..." she grumbled.

Aria shot Applejack a smirk as she pulled her shorts back up. Applejack opened her mouth to speak, but was drowned out by the coaches voice.

"All right," he said. "We're done for the day. Now hit the showers."

The students filed back into the gym into the locker rooms. Several of the girls headed into the shower, while Applejack turned on one of the sinks and began splashing water onto her face and body. She wasn't one for taking showers with other people, so thanks to a trick taught to her brother she could get clean without any of the awkwardness. Granted, she was much more secure with her body now after the 'incident' with the Everfree kids, but she still liked to save the time.

She put her hands together, scooped up some cold water and splashed it onto her face. Then she dried her face on a towel and looked into a mirror...but was met by and unpleasant sight. A pair of slightly toned, yet plump, pink butt cheeks. She turned to see Aria, admiring her booty in the mirror Applejack was using

"No ink," she said. "Nice and clean." She turned to look at Applejack.

"Like what you see Apple Picker? "

"You'd better clam up now before I decide to _spank_ that big thing." Applejack warned her, scowling.

"Ooh, I'm so scared." Aria said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Face it bumpkin, you and your little friends time is over, it's time for a _new_ set of moons to shine. Oh, and by the way..."

Aria then stuck her rear out towards Applejack and shook it, effectively mooning as well as mocking her. Applejack recoiled and held up her hands as she turned away, not used to being on the other end of that trick. Aria snickered at her reaction.

"Well what do you know, the mooner got _mooned_ , how's that for ironic?" she remarked. "Guess you girls can dish it... but you can't take it! So sad."

Aria then turned and began to walk towards the changing room's exit. While annoyed and still getting over the stunt Aria just pulled, Applejack quickly noticed that Aria STILL wasn't wearing anything. She watched as her titanic tushie jiggled while with each step she took as she continued to head for the exit.

"Hey! You didn't put any clothes on!" AJ called out.

Aria turned back toward her. "Uh... _yeah_! Kind of the point, guess you country folk right aren't that bright after all, especially since you and your friends don't know when you've been replaced."

With Applejack speechless Aria pushed open the change room door and welcomed the many camera flashes that were aimed at her direction and taking pictures of her nude body.

"Alright boys and girls.."" she began before she spun around, bent over, stuck out her rump and twerked. "Kiss my ass!"

The crowd cheered and many folks began to line up, bend down and kiss one of her butt cheeks, much to Aria's pleasure, while Applejack just stood their in shock.

* * *

Rarity opened her locker, sifting through everything she kept inside. Along with her textbooks and homework papers, she kept nail polish, makeup, cut-outs from fashion magazines, and of course a mirror on the inside of her locker door. She stared at her reflection as she carefully applied mascara to her eyelashes. Then she turned to the tubes of lip balm she had perfectly lined up alongside each other.

"Let's see…" she mumbled while sifting through the different flavors she had "I think I'm feeling like… butterscotch today"

She ran the contents of the tube over her lips, making sure to cover every spot. She absolutely hated having chapped lips. Having dried-out, cracked skin on your lips was bad enough, but they were also downright painful. After applying an even coat to her lips she put the tube back and admired herself in her mirror.

"You look stunning as usual, Rarity," she said to herself winking at her reflection

CLANK… THUD… CLANK

The loud noise snapped her out of her concentration. She looked over to see Sonata Dusk just a few lockers away from her. Trying, and failing, to open one of the lockers. She turned the lock several times and pulled as hard as she could, but the door stayed shut. She kicked it in frustration

"I just can't get this thing open…" she grumbled, childishly.

Rarity barely managed to suppress a giggle, Sonata wasn't the brightest of the Sirens. She could plan musical world domination with her teammates, but without them she couldn't so much as handle opening a locker door. Sonata looked over at the person opening the locker a few steps away from hers. A hulking grey skinned boy wearing a studded dog collar and carrying a shovel

"Yoo-hoo," she called out to him. "Can you give me some help with this locker?"

The Diamond Dog boy smiled and nodded and began to pull on Sonata's locker. As this happened, Pinkie Pie walked over to Rarity drinking a Slurpee and watching the whole thing unfold just like she was.

"Hey Rarity, what's going on?" Pinkie inquired, curiously.

"Oh, just watching something out of those old sitcoms." Rarity smiled, still amused.

Pinkie watched a little more and giggled also. "Yeah, it is pretty funny..." she admitted. "Think he'll open it?"

"Most likely, trust me I know that boy's strength, of course I also know that something quite painful might happen to poor Sonata unless she backs away." Rarity observed. Pinkie looked and saw that Sonata was practically in the range of the locker door, meaning she'll get hit by it once it swings her way.

"Hey! Sonata! Back away from the locker!" Pinkie cried out. Sonata was surprised by Pinkie's warning but took one step back anyway. Rarity gave Pinkie a look. "What? She may be evil but we shouldn't let her get hurt like that."

"I guess not but..." Rarity began to say before the locker door Rover was pulling on finally swung open and narrowly missed Sonata.

"Thanks a lot." Sonata said standing on her toes to give Rover a kiss on the cheek.

A dreamy smiled spread across his face as he picked up his shovel and walked away. Sonata turned back to her locker and began shuffling around inside it.

"You know…" Rarity began. "Honestly, she's a bit… scatterbrained… but she's really the least evil one out of the three. Maybe she won't give us much trouble"

"Yeah." Pinkie said. "Maybe we won't have to worry about her trying to steal our spotlight."

Sonata shut her locker and picked her backpack off the ground. But, unbeknownst to her, she had gotten a corner of her skirt caught on a hook in her locker door. She tried to walk away only to stop after two steps. She turned to see her skirt stuck in the door and grabbed ahold of it. She pulled until the corner was torn off inside the door. Sonata simply shrugged at the damage

"Oh well," she said. "I can get another."

She began to walk down the hall, but paused a moment to sneeze. She sniffled wetly and wiped her nose on the back of her hand

"Not another cold" she moaned, shivering. "And why did it get so drafty all of a sudden?"

She walked past Rarity and Pinkie, not paying them any mind. Rarity's jaw dropped while Pinkie did a spat out a mouthful of her Slurpee. They saw what Sonata hadn't, the locker door had torn out almost the entire back of her skirt, exposing her rear to everyone nearby. Everyone began cheering and whistling at the sight of Sonata's booty which made her smile. She waved at them happily while Pinkie and Rarity watched her walk away

"Then again… Rarity muttered. "She might not have to try."

* * *

Sunset Shimmer, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash were sitting through Mrs Harshwhinny's lesson. Like most of the class, Sunset and Fluttershy were taking notes. Rainbow Dash, on the other hand, wasn't paying attention at all, her mind was elsewhere.

Not that she tended to pay much attention in class most other days, but today her mind was focused on the Dazzlings. She didn't want to let them get under her skin, but it wasn't an easy thing to do. They had nearly taken over the entire school once before, and now they were back and out to try it again. And if that wasn't bad enough, they had to do it by copying her and her friends.

Rainbow anxiously chewed on her pencil, she had to relax. Her eyes flew to the clock on the wall, there was only about half an hour left in class. She looked out the window, hoping that the view of the outside would help calm her down. But it only served to rile her up even more, for outside the window stood Adagio Dazzle, leaning up against a tree smirking at her.

"Oh great... what does she want now...?" Rainbow grumbled under her breath.

"Miss Dash!" Mrs. Harshwinny spoke up, snapping Rainbow's attention back to her. "Unless you'd like to spend another day in detention for reasons _other_ then being unable to keep your pants on, I suggest you pay attention to the board and nothing else."

Rainbow sighed and sunk in her seat. "Yes, Ma'am..."

Rainbow turned back to her desk, scribbling in her notebook. It would look like she was writing, when all she was doing was doodling. Currently she was putting the finishing touches on a doodle of a giant version of herself, preparing to sit on the Dazzlings. She chuckled to herself at sight, this made her feel better. She glanced out the window again, to find no one outside.

"Guess she left." Rainbow thought

She went back to her doodle, until something moved out of the corner of her eye. She glanced out the window again, and once again Adagio stood outside. This time, she was halfway to the window. She pulled down on one of her eyelids and stuck her tongue out at the blue tomboy

Rainbow's face went red with anger as she growled. "Why I oughtta..." she began.

"Rainbow..." Fluttershy whispered.

"What!?" Rainbow whispered back, though by the tone of her voice it was pretty obvious that she was still ticked off and that frightened the animal loving girl a bit.

"You have to stay focused on the lesson…" Fluttershy whispered. "If you don't, Mrs Harshwhinny will put you in detention again."

"Don't blame _me_." Rainbow whispered back. "It's not _my_ fault. It's all because of..."

Rainbow motioned to the window, but once again there was no one outside. Rainbow chomped down on her pencil again, grinding her teeth on top of it.

"All because of what?" Fluttershy asked, quietly

"Adagio is outside." Rainbow whispered. "She's been out there egging me on."

"Try to ignore her." Fluttershy urged. "Just stay focused on the board and you'll be fine."

"Don't let her see that you're angry." Sunset chimed in. "You can't let her get to you or else she wins."

Rainbow sighed. "Fine," she grumbled.

"No whispering, ladies." Mrs Harshwhinny said crossly

The three girls went right back to their notebooks

Rainbow tried her best to think of something else, like playing ball, reading a book, heck even ice cream but each and every thought she had ended up becoming Adagio about to pull her pants down. She quickly shook her and got rid of the disturbing thought, though she did check to see if Adagio was their or not and for some reason she wasn't.

Rainbow sighed, relieved. "Finally..."

Then someone softly knocked on the glass window near Rainbow, which only she heard. She turned and her eyes widened when she saw that Adagio had appeared again and was waving to her with a mocking grin on her face.

Rainbow growled and struggled to keep herself calm. "Just ignore her Rainbow... ignore her... your in control, don't let her win..." she mumbled to herself. She tried hard not to look at Adagio again but her curiosity got the better of her and she was treated to the unwelcome sight of watching Adagio beginning to strip down all her clothes. "Oh no..."

Adagio first took off her short sleeved, light purple jacket...

"Don't do it..." Rainbow whispered, tensely while shaking her head.

Then the leader of the sirens took her belt off next as well as her spiked heels...

"Don't do it..." The rainbow haired girl repeated, growing more tense and fearful.

Next Adagio reached back and pulled down the zipper on the purple, sleeveless piece she had covering her chest and part of her legs and began to take it off.

"Adagio Dazzle if you even think..." Rainbow began before the Siren's leader flashed her breasts at her, making her gulp and blush red.

Rainbow did her best not to look out the window, but her eyes were drawn back like magnets to a lodestone. Adagio was right outside the window, in her underwear. She looked back at her, she swung her hips back and forth. Rainbows eyes followed her movements like a hypnotists' watch. The heat in her face doubled, she felt a perfect blend of embarrassment and anger. She pulled out a new pencil and began chewing on it.

"How is it that no one else has noticed her?" Rainbow thought

And then it happened, it was as if a light flicked on her in her brain. Adagio was outside almost completely naked, trying to rile her up. If she told Mrs Harshwhinny, Adagio would be busted. She grinned, the pencil still between. As she began to raise her hand, she look out the window, and was met by a horrible sight. The sight of a pair of bright yellow, jiggling globes pressed flat against the surface of the window. The slightest movement sent ripples through her flesh, and a quick lift showed the enormous butt print she was leaving behind.

Adagio was _mooning_ her.

Rainbow Dash bit down on her pencil so hard, it splintered between her jaws. She spat out a mouthful of wood and lead, and stood up, rage and humiliation on her face.

"WHY YOU LITTLE...!" Rainbow began to roar, with fire practically burning in her eyes, before she could say anything else someone even louder cut her off.

"MISS DASH!" Mrs. Harshwinny spoke up, catching her attention. "That's another week of detention for you Miss Dash."

"But she was..." Rainbow started to say, pointing to the window before looking towards it herself and much to her surprise both Adagio was gone, a massive butt print being the only evidence she left behind. "What...?"

Mrs. Harshwinny walked over to her seat, looked to the window and saw nothing also. "She _who_? There's _no one_ there, Miss Dash!"

"But she was just a second ago!" Rainbow protested

Mrs Harshwhinny frowned. "Go down to Principal Celestia's office, Miss Dash," she ordered.

"But I…" Dash began.

"Now!" she said firmly.

Rainbow Dash put away her notes, picked up her backpack, and left the classroom. As she made her way to the Principal's office, only one thought was one her mind.

"I'll get even with you Adagio, if it's the last thing I ever do!"


	4. The Challenge

**Chapter 4**

Later on, all three of the Dazzlings were sitting on top of the bleachers by themselves and having lunch while also enjoying themselves, reveling in the fame they were getting from imitating the Rainboom's.

"See? Now didn't I tell you girls that exposing ourselves like the Rainboom's did was a good idea?" Adagio asked them. "Is this not what you both wanted; to be adored?"

Sonata. "Hmm-mm! I like it! I'm having so much fun!" she smiled before sneezing. "Though I could do without the chills on my butt. I'm still not over this cold…"

"And I don't exactly find it pleasant to have everyone stare at my _rump_." Aria stated, frowning. Adagio quickly glared at her. "But it _does_ have some benefits."

The pigtailed girl adjusted herself so that she was laying on her side and pulled down her tight pants a bit so that she could show one of her cheeks to them, which was covered in kiss marks from before.

"Check it out," she smirked.

"Ooh!" Sonata remarked. "Guess _everyone_ in this school is a butt-kisser!"

"Yes, and in more ways then _one_ too." Adagio added, with a smile. "It's only a matter of time before our frame grows so much that they'll do _anything_ we say in order to see our butts."

"Don't get me wrong Adagio." Aria said. "I love that we're being adored again. But there's still a problem here."

Adagio cocked an eyebrow. "And what might _that_ be?" she asked

"The Rainblossom's…" she began in a bored tone. "Or whatever they're called. They aren't going to take this lying down."

"Yeah." Sonata added. "And they have magic when we don't."

Adagio shrugged. "I doubt that magic is going to make a difference," she said. "We're already getting popular. If they try and use their magic to make us leave school, it'll just make them look like a gang of bullies."

Adagio looked out at all the other students. "We just have to keep giving them what they want," she said. "And soon the Rainboom's will be yesterdays news."

Aria then stood up. "In that case, let's get to it," she declared.

Sonata stood up and cheered. "Yeah, let's give 'em a booty shake!"

Adagio chuckled, evilly. "Who knew a single body part could be so hypnotic?" she remarked to herself before standing. "Anyway... we got a crowd to please, so let's do just _that_."

"Yeah." Her accomplices nodded as they turned their attention to the large crowd of students gathering in front of the bleachers they were standing on. They quickly began to cheer loudly.

"Hello Canterlot High!" Adagio cried. "Now... tell us that you want us!"

"We want you Dazzlings!"

Adagio and Sonata grabbed the edge of their skirts, and Aria hooked her thumbs into the waistband of her jeans.

"Ready…" Adagio began… "Set..."

"NOW!"

Adagio and Sonata lifted the backs of their skirts and Aria pulled her jeans down. Three large pairs of pale blue, bright pink and bright yellow butt cheeks were exposed to the crowd of teenagers, who erupted in cheers and clapping.

Adagio smirked. "To think that they like us so much," she said to her teammates. "I think they deserve some applause themselves, don't you?"

Adagio began to jump up and down, causing the jiggling masses extending from her lower back to bounce wildly and smack together. Making a sound similar to one the crowd was making

CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP!

The crowd began to cheer even louder. Aria and Sonata laughed at the reaction

"Let's see the Rainboom's top _that_." Aria smirked, evilly.

* * *

Speaking of the Rainboom's, the six of them were all gathering together in the hallway looking depressed, upset and angry.

"So… rough day for all you to, huh?" Rainbow remarked. The others voiced their confirmations and nodded, making Rainbow even more mad. "Ugh! I… _hate_ The Dazzlings!"

"I… couldn't agree more!" Pinkie spoke up, narrowing her eyes also.

"Yeah, those girls have been nothing but trouble!" Applejack stated, with her arms folded and a mad look on her face.

"Not to mention _mean_ …" Fluttershy added, lowering her head.

"And their _attitudes_ , ugh! You should _see_ them! They're so… _smug_! And _arrogant_!" Rarity expressed. "It's the battle of the bands all over again!"

"Only this time… they don't _need_ magic to control people." Sunset said. "And _that_ makes them even more dangerous…"

"Not to mention they've made us completely _invisible_ here in school!" Rainbow said as she began to take off all her clothes, much to everyone's surprise.

"Uh… what are you doing?" Fluttershy inquired, a bit nervous.

"Proving a point; we've become so ignored her at CHS _nobody_ reacts to seeing our butts anymore, heck we could walk around the whole school in our birthday suits here…" Rainbow Dash explained, while gesturing to her nude body. "And nobody would even bat an eye!"

Sunset shut her eyes tightly. "Don't do it, Rainbow," she warned her. "It's a _really_ bad idea…"

"You'll get detention again…" Fluttershy said, nervously.

"No I won't," she stated, confidently while scratching an itch on her naked backside. "Everyone is too busy watching the Dazzlings. No one will even notice me, or _us_ for that matter."

Rarity pinched the bridge of her nose. "I'm afraid I must agree with Sunset and Fluttershy," she voiced, cringing a bit. "And besides, baring our backsides is one thing, but going completely naked…"

"Is not gonna do us any harm." Rainbow finished, firmly. She then spotted some folks coming their way. "Watch."

The others held their breaths and became tense as some more students approached them and the fully naked Rainbow Dash but to their surprise they noticed that _none_ of the students had given Rainbow even a passing glance, or them for that matter. It was like they didn't exist.

"See?" The rainbow haired girl said, having made her point. "I'm fully naked and _nobody's_ saying a thing!"

One girl then passed by her. "Hey! Put some clothes on… who-ever-your-name is!" she said.

Rainbow stormed back over to her friends and began to put her clothes back on.

"Let's face it…" Fluttershy sighed. "Our fifteen minutes of fame are over…"

Applejack shrugged. "Looks that way," she agreed.

Rarity sighed. "It was fun while it lasted," she added.

"OH COME ON!" Rainbow exclaimed, as she pulled her underwear over her exposed rump. "You can't tell me you're ready to give up!"

"Isn't that what _you_ wanted to do?" Pinkie asked

"No," she frowned. "I was trying to prove a point."

"And you proved it." Sunset stated. "Now no one is noticing us at all."

"Which is why we need to do something!" Rainbow told them as she zipped up her skirt. "Either we kick the Dazzlings out of school, or put everyone's focus back on us."

"And just how do you plan to do that?" Rarity asked

Rainbow opened her mouth, and then shut it. "I dunno.." she admitted. "But...I'll think of something."

Pinkie Pit thought for a moment. "And I know just the place to do some thinking…" she said before yelling out. "SLUMBER PARTY AT MY HOUSE!"

"Fine…" Rainbow sighed, she also thought for a bit and got an idea. "But when we get their all of you better strip naked too!"

The others all looked at her stunned.

" _Why_?" Applejack questioned. Her tone sounded like Rainbow was asking them to jump off a bridge.

"Yes… _why_?" Rarity added, completely dumbfounded and disgusted.

"Because I just exposed myself to prove something to you guys; you owe me!" Rainbow stated. "Don't worry, I'll be nude too."

"Are… are we gonna have sex again?" Fluttershy inquired, a bit nervous but also a bit excited.

"No…" Rainbow sighed. "Believe it or not… even a romp can't cheer me up…"

" _Wow_. You really _are_ depressed…" Pinkie Pie remarked, stunned.

Applejack sighed. "Alright Rainbow, we'll have a nude slumber party, _just this once_ , alright?"

"Thank you." Rainbow nodded. "Besides, I think better when I'm naked."

"I'm sure that you do, darling…" Rarity said, while rolling her eyes.

* * *

Later after school, the six girls arrived at Pinkie's house and went up to her room. As they began to undress, Rarity turned to look at Pinkie.

"Is this a good idea?" she asked, nervously. "What if your parents walk in?"

"Oh, my mom and dad are away on a business trip," she said "Plus, Marble and Limestone have a double date tonight. Maud is the only one home tonight and she won't bother us."

There were a few sighs of relief. "And besides," she added. "My family have been walking in on me naked in my room for years. Even if it happened tonight, it wouldn't bother them."

Five pairs of eyes gave Pinkie a look of disturbed confusion as she pulled off her skirt and began to remove her underwear. Fluttershy spoke up as she watch Pinkie struggle to remove them

"Um, Pinkie Pie?" she began. "Aren't those undies a bit too… _small_ for someone your size?"

"Uh-huh," she nodded. "I think they shrunk in the wash. I've had the worst wedgies all day."

She reached behind her and dislodged the tight fabric from the crevice between her cheeks. She sighed heavily as she flung them into a nearby clothes basket. The exposure to the air caused the thick, doughy surface of her booty to itch. She scratched her butt openly, shivering under the feeling of the extinguished itch.

"Phew…" she sighed. "Freedom…"

Everyone stared at Pinkie Pie in a disturbed way once again before Rainbow spoke up and got all their attention directed at her.

"Anyways… any ideas for how we can beat the Dazzlings?" she inquired.

"What about _you_?" Applejack countered.

"Yes, you did say you thought better when you were in the _nude_." Rarity pointed out. "Well? We're all nude so… what's your big idea?"

Rainbow thought for a bit. "Hmm… well… we know that the Dazzlings love a good competition, right?"

"I seem to recall them mentioning so in one of their songs, so… yes." Sunset confirmed.

"Then all we need to do if challenge them all to the contest, beat them in front of the entire school and not only will we have kicked them out but we'll also have gotten our fame back!" Rainbow declared. "How's _that_?"

"Sounds good to _me_ …" Fluttershy voiced.

"Same with me." Applejack agreed.

"And me as well." Rarity nodded.

"I'm in." Sunset Shimmer smiled.

"Me too! And three! And four! And five!" Pinkie Pie cheered.

"Great! We're all in! Yeah! Pile 'em up!" Rainbow cried, enthusiastically as she put her hand forward.

"Ooh! Ooh! I got a better idea!" Pinkie voiced, waving her hand. "Butt rub!"

"Butt rub?" Fluttershy echoed, confused.

"What pray tell is a 'butt rub'?" Rarity questioned, a bit disturbed again.

"Ok! Ok! Ok! Listen; first… we need to stand in a circle… back-to-back…" Pinkie began.

"More like cheek to cheek…" Applejack quipped. The others giggled, amused.

"Exactly!" Pinkie nodded, ignoring their stares. "Then we join hands…"

"Why do we always have to hold hands anyway?" Rainbow inquired, confused and annoyed.

"Just do it." Rarity said, exasperated as they did as Pinkie instructed and stood back-to-back in a circle with their hands joined.

"Then bend forward and stick your bums out…" Pinkie continued, as she leaned forward and extended their butts out a bit until each of their cheeks touched each others, sending chills through their bodies. "Now… rub 'em!"

Each of the girls exchanged smiles before they began to shake their tushie's from side to side, effectively rubbing against both of the cheeks their individual rumps were touching. They all giggled as each of them rubbed against each other's butts, in an collective 'butt rub'.

"Now back…" Pinkie instructed as they pulled their butts back, pumped their chests and leaned forward a little bit and held that position until Pinkie finally said. "And… rump…"

"Bump!" They all said as they did a six way booty bump and laughed a bit.

"Ahem." Someone spoke up, very flatly.

They froze and turned to the door to see Pinkie's bored looking sister Maud standing at the doorway, watching the for who knows how long. Everyone, except for Pinkie, yelped.

"Hi, Maud!" Pinkie waved.

"Pinkie… your naked again." Maud observed, still sounding flat. "All of you are."

They all covered themselves up after hearing her stay that, except for Pinkie of course.

Maud stood there, staring blankly for a few moments before wordlessly walking away. Sunset shook her head

"I still can't believe she's related to _you_ , Pinkie Pie," she confessed.

Pinkie giggled. "She's a Pie alright," she smiled.

Fluttershy spoke up. "Everyone," she said. "I just had a thought."

"What is it?" Rainbow asked

"The Dazzlings only have three people in their group, but there are six of us," she said "It really wouldn't be fair if we all went up against them."

"Fair?" Rainbow Dash repeated, a bit flabbergasted. "Who says we have to play 'fair'?"

"Fluttershy's got a point." Applejack voiced. "They probably won't go for it if we outnumber them. We need to go into this with both sides even."

Rainbow grumbled quietly, she had a point. "Ok fine," she said. "So how do we pick which of us will take on the Dazzlings?"

"Well, it's a contest of who has the best butts in school." Pinkie pointed out. "And with how big the Dazzlings' booties are, we'll need to match them to have a chance."

"So you're saying the three of us with the biggest butts should challenge them?" Sunset inquired.

Pinkie nodded.

"Sounds good to me" Rainbow Dash nodded. "But how can we tell which three of us have the most junk in our trunks?"

Rarity cleared her throat. "I believe I can solve that problem" she said

She pranced over the her backpack, searched through it and removed what appeared to be a roll of yellow tape with numbers printed on it.

"A sewing tape measure," she said. "It can take our hip measurements to see which of us are the biggest. Line up everyone."

"Right!" Pinkie saluted as she and the stood all in a row with their backs facing Rarity.

"Now… bend over a little…" Rarity instructed. The others did as she said and raised their bare butts for the other two to see.

"Oh… this is so embarrassing…" Fluttershy shook as she blushed red.

"It's not exactly a pleasant sight from _this side_ , either you know.." Rarity told her.

"Just measure." Rainbow said, annoyed.

Rarity wrapped her tape measure around Fluttershy's rear, making her shiver, held a part of it down with her fingertip and let go. "Let's see," she mused. "Fluttershy measures… 28 inches."

She moved on to Sunset Shimmer. "Sunset measures 31 and a half inches."

Then she stepped over to Rainbow Dash. "Rainbow measures… 33 inches."

Then it was Applejack's turn. "Applejack measures… 30 inches."

She moved over to Pinkie. "And Pinkie measures 36 inches."

She stepped back. "So it looks like Rainbow Dash, Sunset Shimmer and Pinkie Pie will be taking on the Dazzlings," she concluded.

"Hey wait." Rainbow spoke up. "What about _you_?"

"What about me?" she asked innocently

"You're a part of this team too." Applejack said

Rarity blushed. "Surely you can't expect me to…"

Her friend stared at her and she sighed in defeat. "Fine, fine," she said "Sunset, if you wouldn't mind…"

She handed the tape measure to Sunset. "Just wrap it around my waist and hold it down at the last number," she told her.

Sunset began to measure Rarity. "I can't help but think that this is _meaningless_ ," she stated. "I happen to watch my weight very carefully. So I can assure you that I…"

"40 inches." Sunset announced.

Rarity stopped "What?!" she exclaimed, shocked while grabbing the measuring tape. "That _can't_ be right!"

She rushed into Pinkie's bathroom, looking at her backside in Pinkie's full sized mirror. She began to measure herself, making sure that she was doing it correctly. She help down the ending spot with her finger, brought it to her face and read it. Rainbow peeked over her shoulder

"40 inches," she observed. with a chuckle. "Looks like you, me and Pinkie will be taking on the Dazzlings then."

"Yay!" Pinkie Pie cheered.

"Yay…" Rarity added, resigned, obviously feeling down about her rear's size.

* * *

The next day, it seemed like a typical school day but for the Dazzlings', life couldn't be better as they felt on top of the world and every student they passed got on their knees and pledged his or her love for them while also watching their hips sway suggestively.

Adagio sighed. "Now _this_ is adoration…" she expressed. "With our luck, charm and _butt sizes_ , we'll be ruling the school by the end of the week."

"Yay!" Sonata cheered.

"Yeah, but the only odd thing is… I haven't seen those Rainboom losers all day." Aria pointed out.

"Who knows? Maybe they quit and decided to stay home!" Sonata suggested, cheerfully which made Aria roll her eyes.

"Yes, would be ideal though , however…" Adagio began before someone spoke up and made them stuff.

"Hey, bubble butts!"

They turned and saw the Rainboom's themselves standing right behind them with their arms folded and determined looks on their faces.

"Well, well, well, speak of the devil…" Aria remarked.

"Uh, I think you mean devil _s_ , with an 's'." Sonata pointed out.

"Shut it!" Aria snapped.

"No, she's right, we're a group so…" Pinkie began.

"Enough, Pinkie!" Rainbow told her before turning her attentions back to the villains. "So, long time no see Dazzlings."

"Cut the idle talk, what do you want?" Aria asked, bluntly.

"For ya'll to _leave_!" Applejack stated, firmly.

"And never come back!" A surprisingly brave but still soft-spoken Fluttershy added.

"Leave?" Adagio inquired, pretending to be hurt. "And leave behind all our fans?"

" _Our_ fans!" Rainbow corrected.

"Yeah, you girls are no idols." Sunset Shimmer told them.

"Is that so?" Adagio asked, raising a brow. "Do tell us _why_. Is it because we're blocking out your rays of fame with our _big butts_?"

"There's only room enough for _one_ mooning girl group at Canterlot High" Rainbow said "And that group is _us_!"

Sonata began counting on her fingers. "But there are six of you and only three of us," she pointed out. "Shouldn't that mean there's more room for us than there is for you?"

"Quiet Sonata." Aria said, crossly.

Pinkie counted on her fingers as well. "Actually, she kinda has a point again," she realized. "Even with how big their butts are, six to three is kind of…"

"Quiet Pinkie." Applejack whispered

Adagio yawned, bored. "We've already pushed you out of the spotlight," she reminded them. "Why should we waste even more energy against you now that you're yesterday's news."

Rainbow stepped forward with Rarity and Pinkie at her sides. "Because we're gonna prove to you, and the rest of the school that we're the best," she declared. "So we want to challenge you. A best of three contest with me, Rarity and Pinkie Pie against the three of you."

Aria rolled her eyes. "Why should we _bother_?" she questioned.

"Because darling." Rarity said, smirking smugly. "If you really think those chunky cheeks of yours are better than our plump posteriors, then you should be willing to prove it. I mean, just imagine what your fans would think if they knew you turned down a challenge. You carry yourselves as so superior to us, but what would they think if they found out that you were too scared to try to prove it?"

"Not to mention; why turn down a chance to beat us in front of the entire school?" Rainbow added. "Which, let's face it… is _never_ gonna happen!"

"Well, you certainly are an arrogant little thing, perhaps we underestimated you." Adagio admitted, turning away and smiling with her eyes closed. "Very well, we'll engage in this little contest of yours… under _one condition_."

"Which _is_?" Sunset inquired, suspiciously.

"Not much, just that if we do it… we do it in front of the _entire school_." Adagio stated, as she opened her eyes and glared at them, fiercely. "And if Principal Celestia says no, then we'll do it without her knowledge. After all; what she doesn't know won't hurt us."

"Fine." Sunset Shimmer nodded.

"If we win…" Rainbow began. "You guys will leave Canterlot High and never come back."

"That's just fine since we're not going to lose." Adagio said, confidently as she narrowed her eyes at them all. "But when we win, _you'll_ have to leave Canterlot High."

The Rainboom's looked at each other nervously, save for Rainbow Dash. "Fine then," she declared. "We'll start after school today at 3:00. Sharp"

"And just what are these challenges going to be." Aria asked

Pinkie smiled. "Oh, you'll find out," she giggled.

"May the best mooner win." Rainbow said offering out her hand

Adagio chuckled darkly while swatting her hand away. "Oh don't worry," she stated.. "We _will_."

She turned around and stuck her bulbous bottom out towards Rainbow Dash. "Put it there," she offered.

Rainbow smirked. "Alright," she said as she turned around. "At 3:00, it's _on_."

She popped her hips and bumped her booty against Adagio's.

The gauntlet was thrown.


	5. The First Round: Twerking

**Chapter 5**

Later on, after the Dazzlings managed to the attention of _everyone_ in school, which really wasn't very hard, they announced to all of them the Booty Competition between them and the Rainboom's and it was very well received.

While they did that, the Rainboom's got to work on asking Principal Celestia's permission to do it. When it failed to work, they decided to do it in secret and make sure no one disturbs them while they do the contest and that suited the Dazzling's just fine.

Pretty soon, it was 3:00 and while all the teachers had left and gone home, the students had secretly snuck back in and gathered in the Gym, where the big event would take place. They locked all the doors, got everyone inside and both groups were preparing themselves from behind the curtain. At the moment, the Rainboom's were currently huddled up.

"Ok girls." Rainbow began. "This is it. Pinkie, Rarity, are you ready?"

"As we'll ever be!" Pinkie smiled.

"I suppose…" Rarity added.

"C'mon Rarity." Rainbow told her. "Get psyched! We get to take down the Dazzlings _twice_ now!"

Rarity huffed. "It all seems to be too much," she admitted. "I'd like to think that doing this sort of thing is beneath me."

Applejack snorted. "Aw please," she scoffed. "You had enough gall to _moon_ people with us before, remember?"

"Plus your butt is the biggest out of the six of us." Sunset added "It's..." She fought back a snicker. "It's… an important _asset_."

Rarity blushed as the other girls joined in Sunset Shimmer's giggles. "Please don't remind me," she moaned.

"Isn't it a _good_ thing though?" Fluttershy pointed out. "This _is_ a _booty contest_ after all."

Rarity sighed, "Yes, I know…" she admitted, barely concealing a smirk as her hand made it way back to her butt and held it. "I suppose bigger is better in some cases."

"Own it Rarity." Rainbow encouraged. "Use what you've got. We're gonna need it all to beat the Dazzlings."

Fluttershy gulped audibly. "Speaking of whom," she said motioning towards the gym door. "Here they come now."

As soon as she said those last words, the now famous Dazzlings walked through the now open Gym doors, before they were locked again, and did a sexy walk as they made their way over to the stage. They were fully clothed like the Rainboom's, though everyone knew that it would not be like that for long.

The crowd cheered, whooped and wolf whistled as they passed them while the Rainboom's just glared at them with hostility as they got onto the stage and faced them.

"So, you showed up." Rainbow observed.

Adagio narrowed her eyes. "Wouldn't miss it for the world," she smirked, evilly. "Now, allow us to say a few words to our beloved fans."

" _Our_ fans!" Rainbow protested again.

"Whatever." Aria scoffed, as they turned to the crowd. "Anyway, listen closely everyone."

Adagio then held up two fingers. "Yes, because after _two_ events, I promise you all; the competition… will already be at an end."

"Yeah, that's just how it is." Sonata added, smugly.

The Rainboom's angered by their arrogance and glared at them

"Loudmouths." Rarity muttered under her breath.

"Only two events, huh?" Rainbow called out. "That's just what _I_ was gonna say to _you_ clowns!"

"Then I guess it's _on_!" Adagio declared.

"Oh, it's _been on_!" Rainbow shot back as they along with the rest of their teams faced each other and glared, fiercely. Ready to begin the Booty Competition.

Rainbow Dash clapped her hands twice. "Alright everyone!" she announced, loudly. The crowd turned to Rainbow. "We're ready to begin," she said. "Are you ready to see some big booty action?"

The crowd cheered loudly, Rainbow and Adagio gave matching looks. Each wore a cocky smirk on their face.

"That's just what we wanted to hear." Adagio said, stepping forward

"Here's how this works." Rainbow began. "The contest will be a best two out of three challenge. Whichever team gets two wins will win the challenge, and the right to be the _only_ mooning girl group at Canterlot High"

"And as for the _losers_." Adagio added, while giving the Rainboom's a short glance. "The losers will have to leave Canterlot High _for good_."

"Oooohhhhh!" went the crowd. Whispers broke out, one group wasn't coming back. The stakes were high.

Rainbow motioned for Rarity and Pinkie to move forward, Adagio did the same for Aria and Sonata.

Sunset, Applejack and Fluttershy stepped aside and joined the crowd to watch. The two groups of three stared each other down for what seemed like hours until Adagio spoke

"So..." she said. "What are the challenges?"

"The first challenge will be booty dancing." Rainbow said. "It's simple. One of us will be dancing against one of you. As the music speeds up, you have to dance faster, until you can't dance anymore. You can give up at any time if you get too tired. The last girl standing wins the challenge for their team."

"But don't we need music to dance?" Sonata asked

Rainbow put her fingertips in her mouth and gave a high pitched whistle.

The sound of a record scratching filled the air, the crowd turned to see a girl in an all white outfit with spiky, neck length electric blue hair. She wore sunglasses with purple lenses over her magenta colored eyes and was standing at a record turntable. She shot Rainbow Dash a thumbs up

"Already covered," she smirked. "Music provided by Vinyl Scratch."

She turned back to the Dazzlings. "So which one of you is going down first? Rainbow questioned, eagerly.

Aria stepped forward. " _I'll_ handle this. And it will be _you_ , whose going down," she told Rarity.

Rarity stepped forward as well. "We'll see about that," she said, seriously, putting a hand on her hip.

"Ok then, we got our two twerkers, now let's give 'em some room." Rainbow instructed as both groups backed up to the side and watched from the corner's. "Remember; last dancer standing wins and you can use any and all methods to spice things up too."

"My _specialty_." Aria stated, confidently.

"Or _mine_." Rarity countered, as she and Aria glared at each other.

"If you two are finished?" Applejack questioned, flatly. They both huffed and stood on opposite sides of the stage, facing the audience. "Thank ya."

"Here we go…" Fluttershy gulped.

"Come on…" Sunset muttered, softly.

"Alright ladies, let's get it on!" Rainbow declared. "So… panties down and skirts… or pants… off!"

Both Aria and Rarity turned their backs to the ground, fiddled with the items of clothing covering their lower regions and in a few quick motions their pants/skirt and panties went flying off into the crowd, and were caught by some very lucky fans who squealed with delight.

The crowd cheered even loudly upon seeing both Aria and Rarity's big and round bottoms. The two girls turned their heads to the audience and smiled as they put a hand on their hips before bending a bit and sticking their butts out towards them all, teasing them as they gave them a little wiggle.

Some guys, and girls, tried hard to rush out and reach out just to touch their rears but failed each time he or she tried. Once the audience was pumped up enough, Rainbow spoke up again

"Ok! Let's the twerking begin!" she declared before pointing to Vinyl, who gave her a thumbs up before she began to play a certain, loud and rump related song.

And with that both Aria and Rarity began to twerk for them.

Rarity had her palms on her knees, and was swiveling her hips back and forth. Fluttershy blushed a bit as she watched her dance

"Just like at the Fall Formal…" she mused.

Aria however put more into moving her hips, popping them from side making the plush, pink pillows of her booty smack together enticingly.

The audience began to cheer wildly. But more of them appeared to crowd around Aria than Rarity.

"C'mon Rarity!" Rainbow shouted. "Put your back into it! You've got 40 inches to work with!"

Rarity spun on her heels, giving their fans a side view of her body, and a perfect view of the curve of her butt. Hands still on her knees, sweat beginning to form on her forehead, she began to pop her hips up and down. Making her ivory colored assets bounce like a pair of volleyballs.

A part of the crowd moved from Aria's side to Rarity's. "That's more like it." Rainbow said.

Ten minutes past, then twenty minutes. Both girls looked winded, but neither one would give in. Vinyl switched records, putting on a much faster song.

As the music got even faster, so did Aria and Rarity's twerking.

Rarity bent her knees up and down rapidly, making the flesh on her cheeks go up and down in rapid succession, she even reached back and started smacking both of her cheeks as if they were bongo drums. That _really_ got the audience excited.

Aria countered by putting her hands on her knees and moving her rear around and around, in a hypnotic motion. Then she suddenly grabbed her sleeveless jacket and shirt and ripped them off. This caused everyone, including Rarity to gasp in shock.

As Aria began to rub her rump in a naughty manner while continuing to sway it continuously, the audience began to move over to her.

"Oh _yeah_? Well try _this_!" Rarity declared.

Rarity tossed back her hair, swirling it around as she did a pirouette. Pinkie threw something else at her, a hairband with pony ears along with a belt with a tail attached to it. She put them on and struck a pose on all fours.

"Wondercolts Forever!" Rarity shouted

Several kids in the crowds cheered for Rarity. She spun in place, her 'tail' whipping around her in a circle. She turned away from the crowd, bucking her hips quickly to make the tail bounce up and down along with her backside, causing a burst of applause and cheers.

Aria noticed all the attention Rarity was gathering, and frowned at the display

"School spirit, huh?" she thought. "Well let's see how you like this."

Aria danced over to Rarity, popping her hips back and forth, and stuck her foot out next to her. Rarity tripped, lost her balance, and went sprawling over onto the ground. Aria crouched down over her, grinding her booty against Rarity's.

"Like what you see?" Aria asked the crowd

There were hoots and hollers from the male members of the crowd. Aria grinned at the attention as Rarity began to crawl away.

"Oh no, you don't." Aria stated as she pulled her back and turning her over

"Get off of me!" Rarity exclaimed, trying to push her away

"What for?" Aria asked while holding her down "Don't you want to entertain the audience?"

She hovered her butt over Rarity's lap, and slowly began to grind up and down. Rarity did her best to escape Aria's lap dance, but couldn't break away

"Oh no!" Fluttershy gasped.

"Hang in their Rarity!" Rainbow called out.

"She _can't_ , she's _trapped_!" Sunset observed.

"She needs to buck her off, that's what's gotta do." Applejack stated.

"Yeah, but _how_?" Pinkie Pie wondered.

"I think she has to figure _that_ out on her own…" Applejack mused.

Adagio snickered at what was happening. "Once again… victory is ours."

Aria laughed as well as she continued to keep Rarity pinned to the ground while grinding her butt against her lower body. "Why don't you just _give up_ … _fat ass_!"

That last remark struck a cord in Rarity and made her give Aria a death glare that unnerved her a little.

" _What_ did you call me?" she asked, slowly.

Aria quickly regained her composure. "I said; _you_ … are a _fat ass_!"

"That's what I thought you said…" Rarity began before she managed to spin herself, causing Aria to break her grip on her and tumble off.

Rarity stood up, sweat dripping down her forehead. She glared at Aria, she seemed to be sweating as well. They were both getting tired, but her fatigue wasn't the only thing on Rarity's mind. Right now, she was focused on the insult that Aria had just thrown at her.

Fat ass.

Rarity bit down on her lower lip angrily, the nerve of her. Yes, she had inherited her mothers wide hips. And sure, her booty was the biggest out of everyone in her group of friends.

But _Fat ass_?!

Rarity exhaled sharply through her nose, her face reddening with a combination of anger and embarrassment.

But mostly anger.

Rarity fumed at Aria smirking face, but her frown slowly turned into a smile. She turned her back on Aria and continued to dance.

"What?" Aria asked, flatly. "You're going to ignore me now?"

Rarity spun in place, before leaping to the side and landing on one foot.

"This isn't ballet class." Aria snorted sticking her booty out towards the audience and shaking it back and forth.

Rarity spun in place again, and did another leap so she was standing right next to Aria. She turned so her plush, white butt cheeks pointed towards the snarky, pink-skinned girl. Rarity butt-bumped Aria, knocking her back. Aria wobbled back and forth, but managed to stay on her feet

"Hey!" she yelled. "Watch where you're pointing that thing!"

Rarity bumped her again, this time a bit harder.

Aria stumbled and fell down to one knee, but quickly stood back up

"Would you stop hitting me with…"

Then she flung herself backwards, butt first at Aria, knocking her down on the floor. Aria tried to stand up, but was pinned down by Rarity's big, sweaty rump.

"Hey! Get off of me!" Aria cried, as she struggled to get back up again but Rarity continued to press her weight down on her.

"Come on, Aria! Get up!" Adagio ordered.

"What did you _think_ I'm trying to _do_!?" Aria exclaimed as Rarity began to grind her butt on _her_ this time and not the other way around.

"You want me to get off?" Rarity inquired.

"Yes!" Aria expressed, stressed and angry.

"Then _say it_ , say your sorry." Rarity stated, firmly.

The bored sounding siren sighed. "Fine, I'm _sorry_ …"

"Good. Now… say the magic words…" Rarity smirked as she lifted her rear up a little bit, making it jiggle just to excite the crowd before dropping it down on Aria again, making her grunt.

"Fine… I… _yield_ …" Aria sighed, defeated.

"Indeed you _do_." Rarity declared as she got off of her before performing a few more dance moves that ended with her mooning the crowd, who cheered in response.

Rainbow then walked back onto the stage to address the crowd. "And the winner of the first round; Rarity!" she declared, the crowd cheered in response. The score was now Rainboom's; 1 and Dazzlings; 0.


	6. The Second Round: Mooning

**Chapter 6**

Rarity carefully made her way down the steps of the stage, through the cheering crowd. Ignoring the several hands groping her bountiful backside, she made her way over to her friends. Sweat pouring down her body, muscles sore and aching, they eased her down into a chair.

"She did it!" Fluttershy said with a smile.

"Way to go!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed. "You gave us our first win!"

"Alright Rarity!" Pinkie Pie cheered, as she jumped for joy.

Rarity huffed and puffed. "Yes...well…" she began. "She _insulted_ me, and I simply couldn't just let such an insult go. And besides, I wasn't about to let them try and take what's _ours_."

Sunset Shimmer handed Rarity a bottle of water. "You got that right." She nodded.

Rarity began to gulp the water down. "Now _that's_ putting that big, fat, porch of yours to good use." Applejack remarked, impressed.

Rarity choked and spat out a mouthful of water. "Applejack?!" she reacted.

"What?" she asked. "Don't tell me you're still embarrassed to be so stacked in the back?"

That familiar pink color flooded back into her face as she turned and rubbed her bum. "Well… I'm not embarrassed." Rarity began. "But do you have to be so _blunt_ about it?"

Applejack shrugged. "Sorry if I come across as too forward about things," she said. "But honesty is what I do best."

"And it is both a blessing and a curse, if I'm being _honest_." Rarity stated with a bit of an edge.

Applejack nodded, understandingly. "Yeah, I know."

Rainbow then turned her attention to the angry looking Dazzlings and smirked. "Ha! Now what we're you guys saying about winning both rounds?" Rainbow taunted, which angered the Dazzlings even more, especially Aria. Adagio put a hand on her shoulder.

"Ignore them, we'll get them in the next round," she assured her, firmly.

"We'd better…" Aria grumbled, while shooting Sonata a glare, who gulped in response.

Rainbow then ran back onto the stage again. "Ok guys, that was the first round of the Booty Competition but more is still to come!" she told them, which got them to cheer in response. "For the second round, it will involve the thing that me and my friends are _still_ famous for…"

Rainbow Dash shot the Dazzlings a death glare after she finished that sentence before addressing the crowd again.

"Mooning!" she continued.

The crowd cheered even more excitedly while jumping for joy and getting more and more eager for the second round to get started.

"Mooning? That's our specialty!" Pinkie Pie beamed.

"Yes, we know, she just said that." Rarity reminded her, flatly.

"Now here's how this game goes." Rainbow began. "And it's gonna involve everyone here, so pay attention."

The crowd quieted down so they could all hear Rainbow talk.

"This'll be like one big game of hide and seek." Rainbow told them. "We got the janitors to leave a bunch of classrooms, bathroom and closets unlocked. And all you guys will have fifteen minutes to find places to hide. One member of each team will spend the next hour looking for you, when they find you they'll moon you. Whoever can moon the most people in one hour wins."

Rainbow reached into her pocket and pulled out two small devices. She tossed one to Applejack

"What's this?" she asked

"A digital counter." Rainbow replied. "I use them when I run laps. You're going to use them to count how many people get mooned by the Dazzlings'"

" _Me_?" Applejack repeated, stunned. "Why _me_?"

"You said it yourself." Rainbow said "Honesty is what you do best. And we need someone honest to make sure this contest is fair"

Applejack sighed in defeat. "Point taken," she muttered. She then looked around. "So whose the other judge?"

"Me," said a monotone voice nearby.

Everyone looked over to see a grey skinned girl with neck length purple hair walking towards them. Pinkie's eyes widened

"Maud!" she shouted, excitedly.

Rainbow tossed the other counter to her. "Thanks for coming, Maud"

"Your welcome, " she said flatly

Sunset pulled Rainbow Dash over to her. "Why would you ask Pinkie's _sister_ to be a judge in this?" she questioned.

"Because we need this to be _fair_." Rainbow answered. "Someone as serious as Maud isn't the type to cheat for either side"

Rainbow turned to the Dazzlings "So," she said. "Who's gonna be the one to lose next?"

"Me! I am!" Sonata exclaimed, waving her hand before she realized what she said. "Oh wait… that's not right…"

Her teammates sighed and face palmed in annoyance.

"Just go…" Aria grumbled, not wanting to hear another minute of her jabber.

"Ok!" Sonata said as she skipped over.

"And _your_ team's player is?" Adagio inquired.

Pinkie hopped forward. "Me!"

"Alright, we got our mooners now… everybody go and hide!" Rainbow told them in a bit of a hushed town. All the students watching quickly got out of theirs seats and headed out the door to hide from Pinkie and Sonata, who turned to face each other.

"Ok then, good luck!" Pinkie smiled, offering a handshake.

"Thanks! You too!" Sonata smiled back as she and Pinkie shook hands, much to the annoyance of their teammates.

"Uh, hello! Your competing here!" Rainbow reminded them. "Don't let niceties get in the way, ok?"

"Yes, and if you cost us another win, I guarantee that you won't be sitting down for a _week_." Adagio told Sonata with narrowed eyes, which made her gulp with fear.

Aria chuckled. "Oh, this oughtta be good…"

"Ok mooners, prepare to seek out and moon!" Rainbow told them before turning to Applejack and Maud. "You two ready?"

They both nodded and held out their counters, ready to begin.

"Ok, Ready…" The rainbow haired girl began as Pinkie and Sonata got into running positions. "Get set…"

Both Pinkie Pie and Sonata eyed the door their fans ran out and gripped the back of their individual skirts as they prepared to dash towards it.

"GO!" Rainbow shouted

Sonata and Pinkie took off with Applejack and Maud following close behind. Sonata was a bit faster than Pinkie and quickly got a head start, she made a right turn and sped down the hall. Pinkie tried to catch up, but started to gasp for breath.

"Wow…" she admitted. her tongue hanging out of the side of her mouth. "She…she sure _is_ … fast"

"You might be getting out of shape, Pinkie Pie" Maud told her, listlessly. "You should think about cutting back on the sweets for a while. They're slowing you down."

"They may be slowing me down," she "But they're building me up..."

She lifted the back of her skirt to reveal the huge, pink, balls of dough that were her butt cheeks "...back here!"

Maud didn't so much as flinch. Instead she raised her hand and pressed a button on the counter. "That's one" she declared.

Pinkie grinned. "Just starting and I'm already ahead!" she beamed. "I am _so_ gonna win this thing!"

Sonata turned and saw what she did which gave her an idea. "Ooh! Let _me_ try!"

She quickly stopped so that Applejack could catch up with her and discreetly gripped the sides of her skirt once she did.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Applejack inquired, not seeing what was coming. "Are you…?"

Before Applejack could finish Sonata bent over, raised her skirt and exposed her rump to Applejack, which practically shined some _light_ on her.

"Gah! Not again!" Applejack exclaimed as she covered her eyes and tried to look away.

Sonata then stood up straight. "So, do I get a point?" she asked, curiously.

Applejack shook her head to try and shake off what happened and sighed. "Yes… you _do_ …" she said as she pressed a button on the counter too.

"Yes!" Sonata smiled, pumping her fist before leaving.

* * *

She made her way down one of Canterlot High's many hallways, and put her hand on a door. She was about to push it open before she noticed the sign on front

"Boys…" she read. She put another hand on the door when Applejack approached and saw the sign also.

"Oh no…" Applejack said, shaking her head. "You can't be serious"

"What?" Sonata inquired, innocently. "I'm looking for people to moon, and the sign says 'Boys'."

"Of course there should be boys inside!" Applejack stated. "It's the _boys bathroom_."

"Which means there should be boys inside!" Sonata beamed.

"But you can't just..." Applejack began.

Sonata pushed the door opened, and found three boys standing up against a wall. She grinned

"Hi boys," she waved before turning around. She flipped up her skirt and bared her bottom to the boys. "How's the view back there?"

The boys whistled and cheered at the sight of her big, fat blue balloons. Applejack rolled her eyes and pressed the button on the counter

"That's four," she smiled.

She lowered her skirt and ran out of the bathroom, with Applejack following quickly

Sonata looked from side to side. "Now where to go next," she wondered before quickly zipping off.

* * *

Around the same time, Pinkie was skipping down another hall while Maud followed her close behind, still with a flat expression. Then Pinkie noticed some kids getting into a classroom up ahead and smiled. She thought for a bit and then got an idea. Once she did she zipped off to get something.

Soon, inside the classroom, the students were all hiding when they heard a knock at the door.

"Forget it Pinkie, we're not opening that door just so you can moon us!" One girl spoke up.

"Pizza delivery!" A muffled voiced said, which seemed to calm them down.

"Ooh! Pizza!" One guy said as he made his way to the door along with most of the others, though one stopped.

"Hey… who ordered Pizza anyway?" he wondered.

"Who cares, dude? It's _pizza_!" The guy said as he began to open the door.

That's when the only sane guy in the room figured it out. "No, wait!" he cried, but it was too late.

Once they opened the door, they found none other then Pinkie Pie with her face pressed against the floor and her ass up in the air, only with a pizza box seemingly on top of it.

"Ta-da! Pizza's here!" Pinkie sang as she lifted up the lid to reveal her two cheeks sticking out of the bottomless box. The students recoiled and covered their eyes while some fainted before closing the door. "Aha! That's five!"

Pinkie Pie stood back up and took the Pizza box off while Maud added the points.

* * *

Elsewhere, Sonata ran out of the school, looking for people that may have hidden outside. Applejack followed behind, grimacing at the sight of Sonata's bare bottom

"Seriously…" she thought. "She could've _at least_ worn _underwear_ …"

Suddenly they both heard a rustling sound. Sonata looked over at a group of bushes by a window.

"Aha! I know you're there!" Sonata smirked. "And now you're _mine_."

She jumped, butt first into the bushes, scaring out the squirrel who had gotten their attention. Sonata jumped out, yelling in discomfort. She ran around in a circle, grabbing her offended spots. Applejack took a close look at the hysterical sirens backside, and saw a large number of burrs stuck in her butt. She fought back the urge to laugh, up until Sonata ran up to her,

"Pull them out!" she begged. "Please. pull them out!"

Applejack reared back in disgust, but relented at the pathetic sight and complied. She plucked every burr out of Sonata's rump, eliciting a squeak of discomfort for each one. Once all the burrs were removed, Sonata scratched her booty relentlessly

"Whoa, ease up girl…" Applejack urged her. "If you don't cool it, you're likely to scratch your butt off."

"I can't help it…" she whined. "It's so itchy!"

Sonata ran over to a window and pressed her butt against it, the cold glass relieving the itch and pain from the removal of the burrs.

"Ahhhh!" she sighed with relief

A combination of cheers and groans reached Sonata's ears. She turned around and looked through the window to see a group of kids in the classroom behind it. She had unknowingly mooned them through the glass. Applejack looked through the window and counted

"Three… four… five… " she pressed the button on the counter. "That's six more."

"Yay! I am on my way!" Sonata cheered before she ran off again.

"Yeah… yay…" Applejack added, deadpan as she followed her.

* * *

Around the same time, a few students were actually hiding behind a plant _inside_ the school. They peeked around to see if anyone was their and it seemed that they were in the clear.

"I don't see anyone… do you?" One guy asked.

"I don't think so." His friend said. "I think we're good…"

Just then they felt someone tap them on the shoulder and when they turned and they were welcome to the sight of Pinkie smiling at them closely.

"Surprise!" she sang before turning and lifting up her skirt so that they could see her rear. They yelled out in disgust and shock while Pinkie giggled and walked back to Maud, who counted.

"Two more," she informed.

"Yes!" Pinkie said, pleased as she pumped her fist.

"You could have worn underwear you know." Maud told her.

"Aw, where's the fun in _that_?" Pinkie pointed out with a giggle before skipping off.

"Yeah. Fun." Maud agreed, only very flatly and unenthusiastically.

"Come on! There's much more mooning to be done!" Pinkie told her as Maud finally began to follow.

* * *

Sonata ran through the halls, opening doors. But most of the rooms in that wing of the school were empty.

"C'mon…" she complained. "Where are you hiding?"

"Maybe you should look in another part of the school" Applejack suggested. "Doh! _Why_ did I say that?"

Sonata looked over at a slightly cracked door. She crept over quietly, grabbed the door knob and pulled the door open… "Aha!" she declared.

...only to find a closet, empty save for a few mops, buckets, and rolls of paper towels . She walked inside, a confused look on her face. "Hello?" she asked.

"There's no one inside." Applejack informed stepping in beside Sonata. "Let's go somewhere...

"C'mon guys." said a voice from nearby. "In here."

The door was flung open, and a group of kids stormed inside, not seeing who else was in their and shut themselves in.

"You sure no one will find us in here, Daisy?" asked one boy

"Positive." stated a girls voice

"Uh… I can't see a thing" said a voice Applejack recognized as belonging to Snails. He reached around the space around him until he grabbed hold of something solid. "Snips, is that you?"

"No, I'm over here." Snips' voice called out.

"Then what am I touching?" he wondered. "Whatever it is, it sure is squishy. Heh..." He squeezed twice. "Honk, Honk!"

"Let me get the light" said Daisy's voice

She reached up, grabbed a beaded chain hanging off a light bulb, and pulled it. The light clicked on, revealing Snails with his hand firmly placed on Sonata's big, blue booty. She winked at him, and he pulled his hand back, blushing redder than a tomato. The kids groaned at having been caught so quickly.

"Let's see…" Applejack said pressing the button on the counter. "That's… five more points"

Sonata lowered her skirt back over her butt. "Good," she smiled, pushing the door open. "Let's keep going!"

As she went on ahead, Snips, Snails, Daisy and the others all stared at Applejack with stunned expressions on their faces.

"Hey, don't look at _me_ , I'm just the score keeper right now…" Applejack shrugged as she went on ahead too.

* * *

Meanwhile, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon were both racing down the halls together, hoping to find a good place to hide but so far, they had found _nothing_. They boots screeched as they stopped in front of a dead end hallway with flickering lights and old lockers.

"Perfect! We can hide from those _losers_ in these!" Diamond Tiara smirked as she approached one of them.

"Uh… are you _sure_ about this DT?" Silver Spoon inquired, a bit nervous as she followed Diamond Tiara over to the middle locker at the end of the dark hallway. At the moment, the rich girl was fiddling with the lock before turning to her 'friend'.

"What are you? _Scared_?" Diamond mocked her.

"No! I just… don't wanna be _mooned_ , it's _gross_." Silver expressed, shivering.

"Tell me about it." Diamond Tiara rolled her eyes. "I mean don't those girls have _any_ shame? Exposing their _butts_ like that… ugh! Makes me want to hurl…"

Diamond Tiara continued to fiddle with the lock and as she did it frustrated her more and more.

"Do… you need any help?" Silver Spoon questioned, unsure.

"I'm _positive_ that I _don't_." Diamond Tiara stated before the door swung open. "You see? We're fine."

The rich girl turned and began to try and get herself into the locker but, much to her surprise, she found herself slamming face first into something round, fleshy and _alive_. She backed up and she and Silver gasped when they saw what was inside; none other then Pinkie's big, doughy bottom, just waiting for them.

The rest of Pinkie then stepped out backwards, her back and bottom still facing them. "Hi!" she waved.

Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon screamed, recoiled and cover their eyes while Diamond rubbed her face, disgusted by what had just happened before they both ran off screaming. Pinkie, who was unfazed, turned to another locker, which Maud stepped out of.

"So, how many points was that?" Pinkie inquired.

"Two." Maud answered, bluntly.

"Then come on, we got to keep this up! Sonata could be winning for all we know!" Pinkie declared as she raced ahead.

"Ok." Maud said as she followed her.

* * *

Pinkie and Sonata ran throughout the school for nearly an hour, mooning everyone they could find. Sometimes they got lucky, such as when Pinkie found the entire soccer team hiding under tables in the cafeteria. But other times they weren't so lucky, such as Sonata searching the entire girls locker room, only to find one person hiding in the showers. They searched frantically for more people to moon, and more points to earn.

"C'mon" Sonata said to Applejack who had stopped at a water fountain. "Hurry up. There's only a few minutes left."

"Yeah yeah…" she muttered, annoyed. "I'm on my way."

"C'mon!" Pinkie called out to Maud who had stopped at a vending machine. "The game is almost over!"

Maud pulled a bag of potato chips out of the slot at the bottom and started eating. "I'm right behind you," she informed, following closely

Pinkie and Maud turned a corner only to slam head-first into Sonata and Applejack. They lay on the ground, groaning.

"Sorry about that…" Pinkie said, groggily

"No problem…" Sonata moaned, rubbing a sore spot on her arm

They stood up and looked at each other, realizing just who they were talking to.

"YOU!" They both said, simultaneously.

"Only a couple of seconds left…" Applejack observed, looking at the clock. The two began to panic.

"Ah! What do we do?" Pinkie questioned Maud, frantically.

"I don't know." Maud shrugged, nonchalantly.

"Any ideas?" Sonata asked Applejack, as she looked around.

Applejack shrugged as well. "Got me, and that's the truth!"

"Oh…! There's gotta be _someone_ around here to moon! But who?" Pinkie wondered as she pondered.

Sonata then got an idea and an evil grin on her face before tapping Pinkie on the shoulder. Pinkie turned around and saw Sonata bending over before her.

"How about… _you_!" Sonata exclaimed as she lifted up her skirt and revealed her butt to Pinkie Pie.

"Ah! My eyes! It's too shiny!" The party girl exclaimed as she covered her eyes and fell right over.

"Pinkie!" Applejack said, alarmed as she bent down to check on her before Sonata stepped forward and looked down towards Applejack, expecting an answer from her.

"Well?" she said, expectedly. "That's a point, right?"

Applejack rolled her eyes. "Fine," she sighed, hitting the button on her counter reluctantly. "That's one more point."

Pinkie blinked several times. "Oh the reflection!" she exclaimed, rubbing her eyes. "I think I'm going blind! What do you do, polish your booty at night?"

Sonata shrugged "Maybe," she smiled, while sticking her tongue out.

Pinkie stood up. "Well..." she smiled deviously as she turned around. "Let's see how _you_ like it!"

She grabbed her skirt and prepared to lift it up when a sound rang out.

"Beep! Beep! Beep!"

It was the alarm on Applejack' watch. "That's it," she declared. "The hours up, so the game is over."

Pinkie's face fell. "Awwwww!" she whined.

Sonata smiled. "Yes!" she cheered

"Let's head back to the gym and give you your scores already." Maud said.

Pinkie frowned. "Fine…" she grumbled, before she got an idea. "But before we go…Hey Sonata…"

Sonata turned to Pinkie and was met by the sight of a plump pink, butt cheeks. Sonata reeled back and covered her eyes

"Hey!" Sonata complained. "She said the game was over."

"I know." Pinkie shrugged, nonchalantly. "And I may not get a point, but I still got to moon you."

"Hmm… well I guess that makes sense…" Sonata realized.

"I know, by the way what polish do you use on your tushie?" Pinkie inquired as they began to walk back.

"Uh… well it's not really a kind of polish…" Sonata muttered. "It's a kind of… jelly."

"Ooh, cool!" Pinkie said.

Pinkie and Sonata continued on while Applejack and Maud watched them go. While Applejack looked a bit disturbed, Maud was still as stoic as ever.

"Wow! Cool!" Pinkie remarked as they continued on while Applejack and Maud watched them go. While Applejack looked a bit disturbed, Maud was still as stoic as ever.

"Oh sweet corn there's _two_ of them…" Applejack remarked, quickly and fearfully.

"Yep." Maud agreed, flatly. "Let's go."

"Uh… right." Applejack nodded before she and her began to follow them.

* * *

They soon arrived back inside the Gym, where all the students they mooned were waiting for them, along with their teammates/friends who looked at them very expectantly.

"Well? Who won?" Rainbow Dash questioned.

Maud looked at her counter. "Pinkie scored a total of 45 points," she answered.

Applejack looked at her counter. "And Sonata managed to get one more point before the hour was up," she informed. "Bringing her total to…46 points. So…"

Applejack sighed before she gestured to Sonata. "Sonata wins Round Two… " she replied, disappointed. Sonata just waved.

The crowd cheered loudly. "Yes!" Aria and Adagio said as they high fived. The Rainboom's all whined, dismayed.

"Yes!" Aria and Adagio said as they high fived. The Rainboom's all whined, dismayed.

"Are you _serious_?" Rainbow complained.

"We're _very_ serious." Maud nodded.

"Surprise, surprise…" Rainbow mumbled under her breath.

While the Dazzlings celebrated their win, the Rainboom's comforted their party loving friend for her effort and for trying. And now that it was all tied up, it was _anyone's_ game now.


	7. The Third Round: Spanking

**Chapter 7**

Sonata made her back over to her teammates, looking giddy as she jumped up and down

"I won!" she shouted. "I won! I won! I won!"

Adagio smiled, pleased. "Good work," she said. "You gave us our first victory."

Sonata looked over at Aria. " _Well_?" she asked, expectantly. "What do you have to say to _that_?"

"I say…" Aria began. "If there was any time for you to actually be useful, I'm glad you picked _now_."

Sonata frowned.

"Well…" Aria continued. "I suppose that it was just your _butt_ that was useful."

Sonata snorted. "Well, it's more than _your_ butt did for us!" she short back

Aria rolled her eyes. "Yeah," she smirked. "It figures that your _butt_ is more useful than your _brain_."

Sonata blew Aria a raspberry, while Adagio looked over at the Rainboom's, who were huddled together.

"Sorry you guys..." Pinkie told them, sadly. "I lost…"

"It's ok Pinkie." Sunset assured her. "We still have one more game."

"Rainbow Dash is up for the last challenge…" Fluttershy added. "And I know she can win"

"By the way…" Applejack spoke up, turning to Rainbow. "You never told us what the third challenge was going to be?"

Rainbow shrugged. "Well…" she started to. "I didn't tell you because I didn't think I had to. I figured that we'd take the first two rounds and we wouldn't have to go for the third"

"So what is it then?" Rarity questioned.

"Oh, you'll see" Rainbow said. "Adagio Dazzle… is going _down_!"

"That's what _you_ think," said a voice

The Rainboom's turned to see the Dazzlings standing right next to them.

The score was tied one apiece. Rainbow eyed Adagio, she smirked back. They were both confident, but now it was an even game. And it all came down to the last match. She cleared her throat and stepped forward.

"Alright everybody!" she announced. "Are you ready for the final round?"

The audience cheered, shouted and clapped. Rainbow walked up to the stage, shooting Adagio a look as she past, signaling her to follow. When they reached the stage, Rainbow clapped her hands twice.

"Ok then, Bulk," she called out. "If you wouldn't mind…"

Bulk Biceps stepped out of the crowd of people, holding a table, a wooden paddle, and a metal bowl.

He set the table down, put the bowl on top of it, reached into his pocket and pulled out a pair of dice.

"The final match in the competition will be… s _panking._ " Rainbow said. "Bulk will roll the dice and one of us will guess evens or odds. Whoever guesses wrong will get spanked a number a times according to the roll of the die. The first to start crying from the pain loses the match."

Everyone was a little stunned and shocked by this. They never suspected that the final round to decide who had the best butts in school would be determined by whose booty could withstand the most pain and it scared them a bit.

"Oh darling… you can't be…" Rarity began.

"In the words of Maud Pie; I am _very_ serious." Rainbow Dash stated, firmly. "I started us on this with my stupid idea… now I'm gonna _finish it_! One way or another…"

"But… are you _sure_ you can handle it?" Fluttershy inquired, concerned.

"Uh… not really…" Rainbow admitted, sheepishly before she shook it off. "But nothing ventured, nothing gained!"

"Wow! I've never seen Rainbow so serious!" Pinkie Pie remarked.

"Yeah, no one has, guess this really _is_ serious business…" Applejack observed.

Adagio grinned. " _Spanking_?" she echoed, a bit amazed. "I must say, I'm surprised you willing to go so far as to risk hurting yourself just to beat us."

Rainbow turned to Adagio. "No pain no gain, right?" she remarked, before pointing at her.. "And once you're gone, we'll be back on top."

Adagio chuckled. "Oh, and you're so sure that you'll be the one to win?" she questioned, walking over to one end of the table

"We kicked your butts once." Rainbow bragged. "We can do it again."

The look on Adagio's face soured a bit. " _Our_ butts could take the punishment though," she stated, snobbishly. "Can yours?"

Rainbow stomped over to the other side of the table. "Shut up and strip down" she told her. "Let's _do this_."

Rainbow pulled off her skirt, the shorts she wore under it, and her underwear, revealing a pair of toned muscular cheeks coated by a thin bouncy layer of fat. The audience oohh-ed and aahh-ed at the sight. Adagio lifted her skirt and removed the black thong she was wearing. What appeared to be a pair of fully inflated, bulbous bright yellow balloons extended from her lower back. Upon closer inspection you could see a light series of freckles. She wiggled her hips, making it slosh and jiggle in all directions. The audience gave a similar reaction to Rainbow's display, along with a few cheers.

"Alright Bulk Biceps!" Rainbow spoke up. "Let's get started!"

"YEAH!" he yelled "LET'S DO THIS, NUDE LADIES!"

He shook the dice in his hand and tossed them in the bowl. "Call it!" he said, loudly.

"Even!" They both yelled.

The dice clanged and clattered in the metal bowl before coming to a stop. He rolled an eight

"Even. Correct!" Bulk announced, before he picked up one die and rolled it by itself. "Call it!"

"Odd!" Adagio said.

"Even again!" Rainbow added.

The die spun around until it stopped one a one.

"Odd!" Bulk cried as he pulled back a hand. "WRONG, RAINBOW DASH! ONE SPANK!"

Bulk lifted his paddle and brought it down on Rainbow's exposed rear hard and fast, when he made contact a loud smack was heard and it echoed all over the Gymnasium. It also made everyone wince and turn away while Rainbow let out a grunt of pain. When Bulk removed his hand, a red mark was left on her cheek.

"Ow…" Rainbow groaned.

"Aw, feel like crying already?" Adagio mocked.

Rainbow growled. "Hardly!" she stated. "Again!"

Bulk nodded and rolled the dice a third time. "Call it!" he told them.

"Even!" Adagio called out

"Odd!" Rainbow said

The dice came up as snake eyes, a two.

"Even!" Bulk cried. "WRONG AGAIN RAINBOW DASH. THAT'S TWO MORE SPANKS!"

Bulk smacked her right cheek with his paddle, she grabbed hold of the table tightly, but didn't make a sound. The he hit the left cheek, making her shout in pain.

Adagio laughed. "I told you that you couldn't take the punishment," she said

Rainbow growled in anger. "Don't get so cocky," she scowled. "The game is only starting."

Bull rolled again. "Call it!"

"Even!" Rainbow declared.

"Odd!" Adagio added.

One die landed on a die and the other landed on a four, for a grand total of six.

"Even!" Bulk yelled. "YOU ARE WRONG ADAGIO DAZZLE! YOU GET SIX SPANKS!"

"What!?" Adagio said, her eyes widen as Bulk went over to her and began continuously smacking her rear with the large paddle six times in a row. Making her jolt each time it the wood struck the flesh of her rear. Once it was over she panted.

"So? How's the paddle feel?" Rainbow mocked.

"Shut up…" Adagio snarled.

Bulk shook the dice in his hand and tossed them both in the bowl "Call it!"

"Odd!" They both said

The dice bounced around until they stopped on an eleven

"Odd. Correct!" Bulk announced picking the dice back up and dropping them back in "Call it!

"Odd." They both said again

Both the dice landed on a two, for a total of four.

"Even!" Bulk yelled. "YOU'RE BOTH WRONG! THAT'S FOUR SPANKS FOR BOTH OF YOU!"

Both girls gulped nervously as Bulk readied himself to spank them. He turned to Adagio and brought his paddle down on her booty four times. She grunted with pain with each hit, but clenched her teeth tightly to try and block it out. Not a single tear fell. Then he turned to Rainbow Dash. She braced herself, but Bulk's muscles provided an impact she couldn't prepare for. The sound of smacking echoed in the gym. Rainbow shut her eyes tightly, she sniffled wetly, and fought back a sob…

Adagio smirked. "Was that a sob I heard?" she inquired.

Rainbow eyes shot open, both completely dry. "Not a chance!" she stated, trying to ignore the stinging pain in her backside.

"What's wrong? Adagio asked, sinisterly. "Can't take a few licks?"

Rainbow snorted. "Oh please," she said "I'd probably be able to take a hit as well as you if I had as much fat as you have packed back there!"

"I think your confusing _my_ butt with your friend _Rarity_ 's." Adagio pointed out.

"Hey!" Rarity cried out, insulted.

"That girl sure can booty bump, huh?" Adagio smirked. "I'll bet even _you_ can't do it."

"Whatever!" Rainbow growled. She turned to Bulk. "Well? Don't just stand their! Keep going!"

"Right!" Bulk nodded as he rolled. "Call it!"

"Odd!" Adagio said, confidently.

"Even!" Rainbow added.

The result was a four.

"WRONG! ADAGIO GETS FOUR SPANKS!" Bulk shouted out.

"What!? No!" Adagio protested, but it was too late, Bulk had already brought down the paddle and smacked her rump hard with it, making her jolt up and cry out.

Watching this made Rainbow feel better and smile. "Yes!" she said to herself, quietly.

Bulk smacked it again, and again and again, making both of Adagio's cheeks become greatly sore and red. Sonata winced at this but Aria smirked a bit.

She chuckled. "Now _this_ is what I call entertainment!" she expressed.

As for the Rainboom's while they knew Adagio was their enemy they couldn't help but feel sorry and watched as Bulk delivered the fourth spank. Adagio clenched her fists tightly as her knuckles became white. Then she noticed Rainbow secretly snickering.

"You think this is funny!?" she questioned.

"It is _kinda_ funny." Rainbow admitted.

"Well, this is far from over you know!"

"Oh believe me; I _do_." Rainbow nodded.

"Then prepare yourself, because when this is all over not only will you and your little friends gonna me kicked out but I am going to _find_ you, I'm gonna _pound_ you, and also… I'm gonna make you _Kiss. My. Butt_." Adagio promised.

"Yeah, yeah." Rainbow scoffed.

Bulk rolled the die into the metal surface again.

"Call it!" He told them.

"Odd!" They both responded.

The dice bounced around before one landed on a four with the other on a five, for a total of nine

"Correct," he said, picking up one die and dropping it back in

"Odd." Adagio stated.

"Even!" Rainbow added.

The roll was a three

"Odd." Bulk revealed. "THAT'S THREE SPANKS FOR RAINBOW DASH"

Rainbow bit down on her lower lip, preparing herself for the impact. The pain from those three hits was unbelievable, the stinging giving way to an intense burning sensation. She was going to have trouble sitting after this. Adagio chuckled

"I don't hear you laughing now" she smirked.

"Don't worry…" Rainbow said gasping for breath. "I'll be laughing as soon as you lose"

Bulk shook both dice. "Call it!" he told them, as he dropped the dice into the bowl

"Odd!" they both said

The dice both landed on six, equaling twelve.

"WRONG AGAIN! TWELVE SPANKINGS!" Bulk yelled.

" _Twelve spankings_?" Fluttershy echoed, scared.

"Oh boy… this is gonna hurt…" Applejack remarked, gripping her hat tightly.

Rainbow and Adagio eyed Bulk nervously, sweat beginning to pour down their foreheads. He turned to Rainbow Dash and brought his paddle down on her booty. Rainbow's eyes were shut as tightly as she could manage. Her hands gripped the table, her fingers nearly wearing grooves into the surface.

"It hurts just _watching_!" Rarity commented.

"I know! I can already _feel_ my butt getting sore!" Pinkie commented.

Rainbow could feel a hot, itchy sensation gathering behind her eyes, Tears. But she wasn't going to cry. She and her friends had far too much riding on this, and no matter how much it hurt, she wouldn't give in. Finally Bulk had delivered the twelfth hit, leaving her exhausted. She slumped over on the table, barely able to stand.

Then he turned to Adagio

He smacked her backside with his paddle. Adagio's entire body seized up, she fought back the urge to scream. She clenched her fist and pounded on the table with it. With every hit, a muffled shout made its way to her tightly shut lips. Adagio looked at Rainbow, who was giving a her a weak, but still cocky, smile. She glared at Rainbow, stubbornly refusing to give in to the pain. At the twelfth hit, Adagio mimicked Rainbow and slumped on the table.

The gym was silent, save for the heavy breathing of the two contestants. Their backsides redder than tomatoes, and beginning to swell from the abuse delivered by the hand of Bulk Biceps. He looked at the two girls

"Uh… should we take a break?" he asked.

Rainbow and Adagio both pushed themselves up off the table. "KEEP GOING!" They both yelled, scaring Bulk a bit.

"Ok… Ok!" he said before he began to start all over again while the others watched.

"They're _seriously_ wanting to keep going?" Applejack remarked, stunned and incredulous. "They got more pride then _I_ do."

"Indeed. I'm surprised their massive _egos_ can even _fit_ in the same room together." Rarity admitted, folding her arms.

"How much do you think they can both take?" Fluttershy wondered, worried.

"I don't know, this could go either way…" Sunset Shimmer observed.

"Yeah, _our_ way." Aria smirked. The Rainboom's glared at them for a bit before resuming watching.

And so it went on.

For over half an hour more, Bulk rolled his dice and punished both girls according to their incorrect answers. Spanking them as hard as his muscles would could. After so much abuse, Rainbow and Adagio had propped themselves up on the tables to keep from falling over. The pain in both their rumps was unbelievable, evident by their red cheeks, they were barely able to stand. But neither girl would cry, neither one would give in.

Rainbow huffed and puffed, her legs wobbling like jelly "You… you might as well… give up…" she panted. "Your booty… is so red… it must look like… a pair… of _dodgeballs_."

Sweat poured down Adagio's face "I… I won't...give up…!" she stated, gasping for breath herself. "Your...your butt must… be… one giant… blister… by now…"

The audience was on the edge of their seats, watching intently.

"C'mon Rainbow!" Pinkie shouted. "You can do it!"

"Don't blow this for us, Adagio!" Aria spoke up. "She's almost at the edge. Just beat her already!

Bulk dropped one of his die into the bowl. "Call it!"

"Odd!" Adagio said.

"Even!" Rainbow added.

One die landed on a two and the other landed on a five; a seven.

"WRONG RAINBOW! YOU GET SEVEN MORE SPANKS!" Bulk declared as he pulled the paddle back even further and smacked her so hard she screamed a girly scream. She continued to grunt over and over again as Bulk spanked her six more times, she looked to be very close to crying her eyes out and her friends knew it.

"Aw shoot… I don't know how much of this she can take!" Applejack admitted to the others.

"Indeed… she's not just being _spanked_ , she's being _tortured_!" Rarity expressed.

"Ooh…! We need a miracle and _fast_!" Pinkie exclaimed.

"Sorry Raindorks." Aria told them, arrogantly, catching their attention. "But you all out of miracles and you know it!"

While the Rainboom's looked worried. Rainbow did her best to swallow the lump in her throat, but the pain was just too much. Rainbow coughed lightly, hiccupped a few time, and sniffled. Adagio looked over at Rainbow, her eyes were closed and her lips were quivering. She squeaked just loud enough for Adagio to hear.

"What's wrong...Rainbow Dash?" Adagio asked, mockingly while still out of breath. "Have you… hit your limit?"

Rainbow opened her mouth to give a sarcastic reply, but a whiny squeaking sound was all that came out. She sniffled wetly, as she began to gasp loudly.

Adagio grinned "That's… it," she encouraged. "Don't… hold back. With all… the pain you're feeling, no one can...blame you. You have every right to cry."

Rainbow's face twisted into an angry expression, but it dissolved away quickly. Eclipsed by the overwhelming pain in her rear end. Drops of clear fluid gathered in the corner of her eyes.

"Hold on Rainbow Dash…" Sunset prayed…

"You can still do this!" Fluttershy quietly cheered. "Don't give up!"

Rainbow's shut her eyes, trying to will away her tears. But it wasn't working, she had been through to much, she was going to cry. Adagio grinned

"Yes!" she smiled, evilly while trying to steady herself on the table. "It's all over. It's…"

BBRRAAAAAAAAPPPT...POOT.

Adagio's smile vanished, it was replaced by a look of shock and horror. A look that almost everyone else had on their faces. The entire gym was completely silent. Rainbow's eyes shot open, her tears drying almost instantly. She stared at Adagio in utter disbelief of what had happened.

Adagio just farted.

Her face turned just as red as her booty was. Of all the times for someone to accidentally break wind, she had to do it now in front of so many students. She heard a snort across from her. Rainbow held a hand to her mouth, stifling herself for a few seconds before exploding into laughter.

"Wow, Adagio, I didn't know you had it in you!" Rainbow mocked.

The wide eyed Adagio tried to think of an a lie as quick as she could. "N-No I didn't! It was… it was…" she began.

"Was it the sound of you _tooting_? Because _that's_ what it was!" Rainbow taunted, creating some laughs from the ones in front of the crowd and from the Rainboom's.

"No! It was… my boot! Rubbing against the stage! _That_ 's what made the sound! Not me _farting_!" Adagio denied, hotly.

Applejack chuckled. "Yeah, sure partner…"

"Right…" Rarity added.

"Uh-huh, hey, don't worry! _We_ believe you!" Pinkie added before they all started laughing again.

And _that's_ when everyone starting talking as it began to sink in.

"Did Adagio just rip one?"

"Well if she did she's _blowing me away_!"

"I thought something _stunk_!"

Everyone else then started laughing.

"No!" Adagio shouted. "Stop! Stop laughing at me!"

The whole gym was full of laughter, giggles, chuckles and snorts of amusement and while Adagio stood there, kneeling and frozen with her bright red face and even redder butt sticking out. The humiliation was overpowering, she covered her face but couldn't block out the laughter. Sweat and tears dripped down her face and through her fingers. As they watched the display, Aria and Sonata began to feel the embarrassment and dread too. They had just lost.

"Ooh… this doesn't look good…" Sonata observed.

"Oh ya _think_?" Aria questioned, annoyed. "We just freaking _lost_ that competition thanks to Adagio and her little gas baby!"

"What do we do?" Sonata asked, panicking.

"What do you think? We get her out of her as well as ourselves while we still can." Aria stated. "Can't let these maggots enjoy this for long… but I swear… they'll _pay_ …"

Aria and Sonata leapt onto the stage, picked up the humiliated Adagio and made a break for the doors, rushing through the crowd of laughing students. Bulk made her way over to the still laughing Rainbow Dash, and grabbed her wrist.

"Adagio was the first to cry!" he announced, lifting her arm into the air. "So Rainbow Dash wins. The winner of the Booty Competition is...THE RAINBOOMS!"

The audience exploded in cheers and applause. The other five girls stormed up onto the stage, and ran over to hug Rainbow Dash. She accepted the gesture at first, but quickly backed away

"Whoa, easy…" she warned them, rubbing her sore behind. "I'm still tender back here…"

"RAINBOOMS!" The audience cheered. "RAINBOOMS! RAINBOOMS! RAINBOOMS! RAINBOOMS!"

The girls looked out at their fans. The Dazzlings were gone and they were back on top again. They all stood side by side, locked fingers, and all bowed to their fans. The cheering and applause rose to a near deafening level.

It was over.

They had won.


	8. Epilogue

**Chapter 8**

A little over a week had passed since the Rainboom's had defeated the Dazzlings and the things had pretty much returned to normal, well… almost. Principal Celestia managed to find out about what they were doing and gave all six of them detention but they didn't mind, their fans loved them again and the Dazzlings were gone and couldn't control anyone else ever again and to them that's all that really mattered.

Plus, even better was during the time they were in detention they planned to do a big performance for their fans once they got out and it was almost time to do it and they could hardly wait.

Rainbow Dash stared at the clock with an impatient look and groaned after another minute passed. "How much longer _now_?" she asked the others.

"Once again… a minute and a half." Applejack told her, annoyed. "Would you stop asking?"

"But I can't wait any longer!" Rainbow whined, before scratching her rump rapidly. "Plus my butt is _really_ starting to itch!"

Pinkie Pie mimicked her. "Yeah, how can you stand to have this stuff all over your tushie anyway, Applejack?"

Applejack shrugged. "What can I say? I got buns of steel," she said. "Not easy though…"

"Says the girl with the _second_ least biggest butt." Rarity pouted a bit.

"You gotta let that go." Sunset urged her.

"If you figure out _how_ I can do that, let me know." Rarity stated. "Since Rainbow Dash is already at Pinkie Pie's size, maybe she'll outgrow me."

Rainbow shrugged. "Maybe," she said

Fluttershy shifted uncomfortably in her chair, feeling the same itch as her friends. "What do you mean at Pinkie Pie's size?" Fluttershy inquired.

"I measured Rainbow Dash while we were getting ready for today's little stunt" Rarity informed. "She's grown three inches. And now her hip size is at 36 just like Pinkie Pie."

Rainbow kicked back, putting her feet on top of her desk. "Either I've gained weight over the past week…" she began. "Or the swelling from the spankings _still_ hasn't gone down all the way. But either way, I'm working with what I've got."

"Good to know." Applejack nodded.

Sunset sighed. "Boy… this whole thing sure has been crazy, huh?"

The others all voiced their agreements as they all thought about how far they had came and what was to come.

"Yep! And it's not over yet!" Pinkie beamed.

"That's right!" Rainbow nodded. "Because to celebrate our return… we're gonna give them something sweet!"

"Speaking of which…" Applejack began before turning to the clock. "I think it's time."

Everyone turned to the clock also and gasped in surprise.

"Alright!" Pinkie cheered while Sunset nodded in agreement.

"Thank goodness…" Fluttershy sighed.

"Excellent." Rarity added.

"Finally!" Rainbow exclaimed, relieved. "Now let's get out their and greet 'em!"

"Yeah, and I think their all waiting too." Sunset voiced, gesturing to the door where they could hear the cheers of kids outside it, as well as see the shape of their bodies through the window screen.

"Well then, better not let them wait any longer then they have to." Applejack declared as she walked to the door. She put her hand on the knob and turned to her friends. "Are ya'll ready?"

"Ready!" They all said, nodding.

"Then let's go!" Applejack declared as she swung open the door and sure enough they were greeted by the cheers and camera flashes of their many fans as they stepped outside.

Rainbow waved. "Hello, Canterlot High! Good to see you all again! We hope we can continue to entertain and please you!"

"That is… if you'll have us…" Fluttershy added, and she was met with a loud cheer in response, which startled her.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'." Sunset smiled.

"And to celebrate our return, we have something very special to show you all." Rarity announced.

"You'll love it! It's a real show stopper!" Pinkie Pie cried, jumping with excitement.

"So… on three?" Rainbow asked the other with a smirk. They all nodded and quickly turned their backs to the cheering crowd "One…"

They each quickly pulled down the zippers, or undid the buttons and/or belts on their individual skirts.

"Two…"

One by one they put their thumbs under the waistband of their skirts, as well as their underwear and slowly bent their knees a bit.

"Three!"

Upon hearing that word, they all pulled down their skirts and panties and bent down to moon the cheering crowd, which got louder upon seeing their bare rumps all lined up in a row once again, only this time their was a letter written on each of their cheeks along with an exclamation point at the very end which read 'Wondercolts!'.

"WHOO!" The crowd cheered, loudly with joy as they began to rapidly take pictures of the six of them as they shook their painted rumps for them. They began chanting 'Wondercolts!' all day and for the rest of the day, now even more enjoyable now their favorite ass-sets were back on top.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere else… a single bulb from old light hanging from above continued to flicker and dim on and off again. A single girl kept walks back and forth between one point and other. First she goes over with something in her hand like a picture or a piece of red string or a long piece of black top then after a while she walks back to get something else.

While this happened, a little puppy purple and green puppy dog with a spiked collar continued to eat from his blue doggy bowl, occasionally glancing up at his very busy owner with a curious look in his eye as she continued to work on her little project.

The project in question was a large board with dozens and dozens of pictures, calculations, samples, statistics and other science and math related items each pinned and connected to a red string in a giant web and they all connected to one thing in particular; a picture of Canterlot High. Many of the pictures included shots of each of the Humane Six's bare rump, the old newspaper picture and the picture the Timberwolves took after they pantsed them.

The girl stepped back, adjusted her glasses and stared at the board thoughtfully. She had purple skin, indigo hair with a pink streak in the form of a bun and a pencil sticking out of it. She wore large black glasses, a white lab coat and a light blue shirt with a gray skirt and black heels.

Her name… was Twilight Sparkle.

"No doubt about it Spike, there's definitely a lot of _booty_ related activity going on at that school…" The human version of Twilight mused while Spike barked.

 ** _Fin_**


End file.
